Second Chance
by xThaumaturgic
Summary: Tsuna and co. are dead. But, a gift, bestowed on the boss, allows him rewrite their fate. Now, Tsuna wakes up, only to find his mother telling him about his new tutor. A new resolve burns within Tsuna to unite them all once more. But personal feelings are a bane to mafioso for a reason. This is his second chance. Will he screw up? Authoress's name changed, was "Akatsuki-Yume"
1. Target I: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chance<strong>

**Most of this will closely relate to the ANIME.**

_**Many events many seem similar. If you have a question, feel free to ask. Thank **__**you.**_

**Bold- Sound effects****  
><strong>_Italics- Thoughts__  
><em>Normal - Normal

* * *

><p><strong>Target I: New beginnings<strong>

**"_This is where you fall Vongola Decimo. Like all of your worthless guardians before you!"_**

_No! They're not my guardians... They're my friends!_

"No! They're my friends! No!"

**"_You're too late, too weak, too pathetic, Decimo. They're. All. Dead! "_**

_No... NO!_

**_"Sayonara, Vongola Decimo. Or, as we Italians say, Arrivederci!"_**

**BANG.**

**Bu-bump.**

_Is this__ the end? I failed them... my friends... If only... I was stronger... Another chance to __protect them..._

**Bu-bump.**

Is that what you wish for, Decimo? A Second Chance?

**Bu-bump.**

_Yes__._

**Bu-bump.**

Very well, consider this a gift. Arrivederci, Decimo. Until we meet again.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Tsuna! Tsu- kun!" Sawada Nana called from the kitchen of the Sawada house hold. "You're going to be late again!"

Silence answered the woman as she decided to make her way up the stairs. "I guess it can't be helped."

The woman opened her son's room to find soft drinks, manga, magazines, and crumpled paper everywhere.

Tsunayoshi Sawada's head shot up as fast as a bullet. "I'M AWAKE!"

"Huh? Oh. Tsu-kun, you're going to be late for school!" Nana informed, completely oblivious to the questioning look her son gave her. The lady looked around in the room and spotted a sheet of paper sticking out of one of his drawers and grabbed it. She eyed the paper before turning back to her son and sighing. "As usual. Sawada Tsunayoshi, who received a 15% in math?"

"Eh?" was the other brunet's intelligent response.

"Here, hurry up and get dressed, you have school, remember?" Nana made her way out of the room. Before closing the door she spoke again. "Oh, and, starting today, you have a home tutor. I still have to call."

"What? Is this some kind of joke? Mist flames? No. This is... real. My second chance!" Tsuna's face brightened up.

"Tsu-kun! Hurry!"

"Then... HIIEE! Hibari-san's going to bite me to death!" The brunet hastily threw off his PJ's and slipped on his uniform. He tie was perfectly in place when he made his way out. Rushing down the stairs, he almost ran into a five year-old in a suit. The baby glanced at him from the corner of his eye and turned to his mother.

"Ciaossu. Starting from today, I'll be looking after Dame-Tsuna," Pulling out his card and handing it to Nana, he continued, "I'm the home-tutor, Reborn!"

"Isn't he cute? Come here Reborn-kun, let's get something to eat first. You can talk to Tsu-kun later, he still has school to attend," Nana squealed as she carried Reborn into the dining room, leaving a puzzled Tsuna.

"Huh? Oh! School!" The brunet shoved his foot into his shoes as he made a mad dash to school.

From behind, Reborn watched his new student make his way to school. The hitman smirked. Oh, he was going to make this boy's life miserable.

"Here, Reborn-kun," Nana said as she placed a plate of food in front of the Arcobaleno. Ah, yes, torturing comes after he finishes his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Dashing as fast as his untrained body could, Tsuna headed for Namimori Middle School.<p>

"Oof!" Tsuna crashed into Mochida, who was fixing his hair with gel.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Mochida said as he glared at Tsuna. The older student pulled out a mirror and looked at his reflection. "Aww, man! Now look what you did! You ruined my hair! Don't expect this to be the end, ya creep."

"Eh... This feels like déjà vu..." Tsunayoshi muttered. "Oh, well, he's not going to ruin my morning with useless threats."

Reborn didn't catch exactly what Tsuna muttered; he found the fact that his student wasn't squealing like a level 10 fan-girl odd. Yes, '_girl__'__, _Tsuna was too _girly _to be considered a guy, or at least on Reborn's standards.

* * *

><p>Through a window at the school, a certain raven-haired skylark watched through the curtains of his den, commonly known as an office (but den sounds more carnivore-like).<p>

* * *

><p>Heading into his classroom, Tsuna casually slid the door open, only to find himself bombarded with comments.<p>

"Hey, look guys, Dame-Tsuna is here!" someone in the front row pointed out.

"You just dug your own grave!" someone else pointed out. Amused chuckles spread through the whole room.

Tsuna only gave a defeated sigh and headed towards his seat. _At least it wasn't as bad as the last time_, he thought. Hopefully he wouldn't be shot with a Dying Will Bullet.

"Oi, Tsuna. Captain Mochida says he wants to fight you during afternoon break in the gym."

Wow. No matter what he did, Tsuna always ended up pissing the same person off... At least now he could see if the sword lessons with Yamamoto paid off... or would make he look like an amateur monkey swinging a wooden stick around at a fly or, in this case a cocky upperclassman…?

Hana chuckled evilly and said," Mochida doesn't like it when someone bumps into him when he's fixing his hair. Right, Kyoko? Too bad Tsuna obviously didn't know that."

"Huh? Hana, don't be so mean! It was probably a mistake," Sasagawa Kyoko responded.

"Na~ Kyoko you're too nice!" another girl commented, "Well it doesn't matter, this break will be fun!"

* * *

><p>For the umpteenth time that day, Tsuna sighed. He missed his friends... even if one of them likes to cling to you like a life-line (Gokudera). He stared at the window as he watched the birds take flight into the late morning sky.<p>

"Tsunayoshi," a voice called out, snapping the to-be boss out of his daze. "Would you come up and solve this _simple _Pythagorean Theorem equation? Don't forget to explain your answer."

The brunet groaned at walked up to the chalk board. Amused chuckles resonated in the room. What did he do to deserve such attention? He looked at the board. The board's equation was a simple 3 squared plus 4 squared equals blank, and he was supposed to figure out the length of the hypotenuse.

Tsuna took a deep breath and began to write and explain. "Using the formula a squared + b squared = c squared, you plug it in and you calculate it by multiplying 3 x 3 and 4 x 4. After doing so you will end up with 9 +16. You add the two resulting in 25; you will find that c squared would be 25. The square root of 25 would be 5. So c squared would be five, which is the answer."

Rotating on the ball of his heel, he headed back towards his seat, leaving the math teacher with his mouth open gaping like a fish. Most of the students were in shock as well.

'When did Dame-Tsuna grow a brain?' was the sole topic in their thoughts.

Yamamoto broke the uncomfortable silence with a chuckle of his own. "Great job, Tsuna!"

The shorter boy smiled in return. "Thanks."

"Well... That is correct Tsunayoshi, good job," the teacher managed to say. "Well, moving on . . ."

When the Sawada reached his desk he dropped down on his seat and stared out the window again.

* * *

><p>Not far away, a fedora-wearing baby's eyes narrowed dangerously. His information sources stated that his useless student couldn't even complete a simple square root equation, let alone a Pythagorean Theorem one. Looking around at the shocked expressions on everybody's faces, it would seem that this was not a normal occurrence.<p>

There is more than meets the eye with his student, he concluded.

* * *

><p>The ringing of the school bell signaled the beginning of lunch period. Most of the students in Tsuna's class headed for the gym.<p>

The renowned wimpy boy, on the other hand, headed towards the male restrooms.

Upon entering he opened the window where Reborn was hanging upside down.

"Are you running because you're scared?" Reborn greeted.

"Hello, Reborn. No, I'm not running, I was here to invite you to watch the match," Tsuna smiled weakly.

"Then hurry up and get there, I will be watching the match, of course," a smirk played on the hitman's lips.

Honey brown orbs met pools of onyx as he turned with a grin plastered on his face.

When the future boss was out of hearing distance, the hitman muttered, "Let's see how good you do on your own first."

* * *

><p>Tsuna slid open the doors of the gym and spotted Yamamoto, Kyoko, Hibari, and Ryohei at first glance. Murmurs erupted out of the gym upon his arrival, one after another like a wild fire.<p>

Hibari was probably there to supervise the match.

"That Dame-Tsuna actually came!"

"Whoa, he really came."

"It would've been better if he ran."

"Sawada-kun," Kyoko muttered to herself.

'The crazy guy...' Ryohei thought as he stared at Tsuna.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto's voice spoke clearly.

The brunet's smiling facial appearance didn't change as he walked up to Mochida. A crowd formed around the two.

"Hhm. There you are you clueless twit! You should know better than to bump into me! Let this match be a warning to you all," Mochida spoke clearly to the people in the quiet room. "Don't worry, since you're a beginner in kendo, I'll make it easy for you. If you manage to get one point from me, you win."

"The prize, of course," Mochida looked around and his eyes landed on Kyoko, "will be Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Something inside the brunet snapped at that comment.

"No. This is a fight between you and me, don't drag her into this!" Tsuna barked, glaring at Mochida as his smile quickly evolved into a frown. "Kyoko is no prize! She doesn't belong to you nor does she deserve someone like you!"

"HA! We'll see about that!" With that, Mochida charged. Tsuna glanced at Yamamoto who threw a wooden sword at him, which he successfully caught.

The upperclassmen's sword connected just above his head. The brunet gritted his teeth as he deflected second swing towards his ribcage. Tsuna lunged forward at the other teen, trying to get a hit on the raven's skull.

"Hgn!" Tsuna grunted and he pulled back, side-stepped, and thrust forward, hitting his wooden sword at the unprepared Mochida's neck. The result of the collision caused the older teen to fall backwards and land on his back.

Mochida lay unconscious on the floor.

Silence engulfed the room as mouths hung loose.

"Call the point!" someone in the mob of students shouted.

"Yeah! Mochida-senpai lost! It's only fair to raise the flag!" another roared.

Not long after, a chorus of 'Point! Point!' echoed the gym.

"Hey! Play fair!" Ryohei shouted, pressuring the judge.

"Eiahh! O-one P-point! Red wins!" the judge stuttered, raising the red flag.

"Hn," Hibari exited the gym. After all, being in a crowd was not good for one's mental health.

The mob of students erupted into cheers.

"WOW!"

"That was an EXTREME fight, SAWADA!"

"I have new found respect for you, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna just smiled in response. Eventually, the gym became empty. Everyone except for Kyoko Sasagawa left to do other things, the novelty having been expired.

"Sawada-san," Kyoko greeted.

"Kyoko-chan," the brunet acknowledged, smiling.

"It was nice of you to say what you said to Mochida, thanks!" The girl's smile made Tsuna's cheeks redden. "You were incredible. Sawada-san, you're not an average guy!"

Tsuna chuckled, "Tsuna's fine."

"Okay then, Tsuna-kun it is," the female agreed.

* * *

><p>"So that is... the Vongola's tenth Generation boss candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi."<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait, Reborn, so you're saying <em>I'm <em>the next Mafia boss for this Vongola family?" Tsunayoshi questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I was sent here from the Ninth boss to train you to become an admirable Mafia boss," the infant replied curtly. "Oh, and my line of work is assassination."

"... I see. When do we start?" the brunet eagerly asked. This was his chance to get stronger, to protect his future guardians.

"Hhm. It's my sleepy time, see you tomorrow." The hitman crawled into Tsuna's bed and began to snore lightly.

Tsunayoshi sighed in defeat and went to get a futon. After all, he knew that if Reborn wanted something, he always got it using whatever means possible.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

* * *

><p>Author Rant:<p>

So, how did you like it? I wanted to write something like this for a while now too. I'm not sure if this is a good plot or not, so I want you to tell me in the reviews :) Next chapter (if I'm not lazy) should be out within a week! I hope you liked it.

**SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR MY BETA READER: Dream36! **

Thank you so much for reading, don't forget to review. ;]

**Mission for you readers! : If you read this. Add a smiley face in your Review. Example: :)**

* * *

><p>Originally Posted on : 722/2011

Re-posted on : 10/8/2011

Beta'd by **Dream36** on: (9/19/11)


	2. Target II: Ripple

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter**

**Second Chance**

_**Most of this will closely relate to the ANIME.**_

**SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED AND GAVE THIS STORY A CHANCE.**

_**Many events many seem similar. If you have a question, feel free to ask. Thank you very much!**_

**Bold- Sound effects****  
><strong>_Italics- Thoughts__  
><em>Normal –Normal

* * *

><p>This chapter is pretty corny and over dramatic... Sorry... Ahem, carry on. You've been warned...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Results for pairings<strong>( Thank you for voting!)**:**

**NO PAIRINGS.**

_**BUT.**__**There will be hints and implied pairings but there won't be a main focus on any particular one.**_

_**This chapter's hinted pairing will be: 5927, and of you look really closely (it's almost non-existent) R27 and 27Haru**_

* * *

><p><strong>Target II: Ripple<strong>

The early morning sun was peeking through Sawada Tsunayoshi's clean white curtains. Tsuna himself, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen...

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the woods near Namimori Shrine, a baby, looking no older than five, watched watched the clouds drift.<p>

A certain Sun Arcobaleno was in a military suit and had dark black leather boots on. Three gold badges sat upon the pocket above his heart, one of them being the Vongola crest. The infant's left hand held a shiny green microphone, and in the other, a hot cup of espresso. The hot steam rose up to the cloudy morning sky as a refreshing breeze blew by.

A steady pounding was heard moments before a shadowed figure appeared. The boy's wet brown hair clung to his face like a life line. His bright orange sports jersey with a bright red '27' placed in the center was drenched in mud and sweat. His black shorts blew effortlessly in the morning breeze as his legs shuffled back and forth to keep him standing. His arms and legs were covered in scratches and bruises from tripping on roots, rocks, and occasionally air.

Upon arriving at the stump, the brunet fell onto a patch of grass nearby.

"Time! 10:34. Slow!" Reborn's squeaky voice was projected through the Leon version microphone. "Start lap number three in one minute," the brunet used all his strength and willpower to push himself off the log. It had been really comfortable, that was for sure.

"Re...Reborn! I'm... hum... and you... know!" groaned Tsuna as grabbed his water bottle which was conveniently next to the log, and drank half of its contents hastily.

"I think a bit of motivation is necessary." The fedora-wearing baby loaded a machine gun with a sadistic smirk evident on his face. He positioned the gun on its tripod on a stable stump and started shooting without seeming to care where it hit.

**Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang!**

Birds and residential animals fled the area as fast as they could, knowing full well that their life hung in balance. Smart animals, indeed.

The boy pushed himself off the log, and, with a water bottle in one hand, began to jog his third mile while multiple bullets flew by; drinking his water proved to be no easy task.

Tsuna was beginning to regret asking 'when do we start' last night because the next morning at dawn (5am), he woke up to currents of electric shocks. At 5:30 in the morning, he was doing exercises until 6:00, and then started his run. And now here he was, dodging bullets in a natural obstacle course.

The future boss was already black and blue and he still had an hour before school starts. If it wasn't for this fourteen year old body of his, he would've gone Hyper Dying Will mode and finished a mile in ten seconds flat. But, unfortunately, this body was not ready for such stress; if he forced HDW mode, he was sure to collapse from exhaustion in moments.

In addition, his body hasn't been introduced to dying will flames yet.

**Bang. Twak.**

"Did I forget to mention that I was also a professional sharpshooter?" the baby called from his microphone, "Hurry up, you're moving too slow."

Reborn was answered with a groan as the teen shuffled his legs at a faster pace.

Tsuna frowned at his water bottle that suffered from a bullet wound. It was such a great water bottle while it lasted too. It was sad that it had to fall victim to Reborn.

Right now, Sawada Tsunayoshi, future leader of the Vongola family, was sure he was losing the little sanity he had left - he was musing about his water bottle to himself about Reborn. At times like these, the young-to-be Mafia boss wonders how he survived Reborn's training back then when he was fourteen.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, the owner of a pair of honey brown orbs trotted slowly and painful home. His legs felt like lead and his head was in the clouds.<p>

When he finally got home he was glomped by his mother. Ouch, it hurt to be touched right now.

"Tsu-kun! Where were you? I was so worried," Nana scolded. "Breakfast is on the table. If you go out to play with Reborn-kun, tell me first, okay?"

"Hai," the brunet dragged his legs up the stairs and fell on the bed.

Tsuna mumbled incoherent curses at the devil in disguise, Reborn, as he grabbed his uniform and headed towards a hot, steamy bath.

* * *

><p>Back in the forest near Namimori Shrine. . .<p>

"Are you sure Tsunayoshi Sawada is an idiot?" Reborn questioned to the person he was talking to through his non-chameleon cell phone, "Did you know he knows how to hold a wooden sword well enough to beat an upperclassman, not that the upperclassman was any good."

"Hhm, is that so," the hitman mused, "What do I think? He's either a fake and the real Dame-Tsuna is dead or the idiot was holding back on us for years."

"I know it's not likely, but there's a piece in the puzzle that we're missing. I find this disturbing how he managed to progress so far without help," the home tutor took a sip out of his espresso, "Very well, Nono. I'll have someone test him."

After bidding farewell, he clicked his cell phone shut and but it back into the hidden pocket in his suit.

* * *

><p>"Bye, mom!" Tsuna called as he started to rush out of the house; his hair was still drenched after falling asleep in the bathtub.<p>

His minor scratches didn't hurt much and he used concealer to cover his more colorful skin.

With his toast in one hand, he ran to school with his book bag hung over his shoulder. Not paying attention to where he was going, he crashed into someone.

"Ugh... Sorry 'bout that," he said politely as he got back up to offer his hand to the brunette he bumped into.

"Ha-hi? Thanks," she replied, blushing. She stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"Hiee! I'm going to be late again! See you later Haru!" As fast as his two twig-like feet could carry him, he dashed down the street, tripping from time to time as he made his way to Namimori Jr. High...

"Ha-hi? Where did he go? Haru didn't get his name either," the brunette said in a dazed manner as she turned the corner to get to her school.

* * *

><p>"You're late," Hibari Kyouya's baritone voice sent shivers down Tsuna's spine.<p>

"HIEE!" was the habitual response. Somewhere deep, deep, deep, extremely deep down in his frightened soul, he was EXTREMELY happy to see Hibari again... though this wasn't exactly the best one-sided reunion that had ever happened to him.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the distance, Reborn, watching through binoculars, decided that Tsuna may truly be an idiot and wasn't going to interfere with his student's chance to get to know the disciplinary committee head better. Even if it was just a brutal beating for his student, it amused him greatly.<p>

"Today, I will introduce a new transfer student. He was studying abroad in Italy until now, and his name is... Gokudera Hayato-kun," the teacher announced to the class.

The teen had silver hair and had a permanent scowl etched on his face. Gokudera's light emerald orbs promised a painful death to those that dared to defy him. In conclusion, even though the Italian charmed the female population, he scared the wits out of the other gender group. Exactly every boy besides the smiling baseball player, which pissed him off.

"Please take a seat in the back," the teacher said to the teenager while looking around the classroom.

"Tch," the mafioso made his way back to the desk, threw himself on a seat in the furthest back seat, and glared at Sawada Tsunayoshi's empty desk.

"Has anyone seen Sawada-san?" the teacher looked up from his attendance list only to be answered by several confused faces.

As if timed, knocking was heard as the door slid open. Tsuna stepped through the door with his face, arms, and legs in bruises and cuts; several students grimaced at the sight, knowing full well that Tsunayoshi Sawada had just gone face-to-face with the devil, Hibari Kyouya. All of them watched in silence as he limped to the teacher, placed a note on the table, and left for the nurse's office to get his injuries treated.

As soon as the door closed, the class began their lessons - much to most of the students' dismay.

* * *

><p>Later, somewhere hidden in Namimori Jr. High. . .<p>

"Tch, Reborn-san, are you sure that's the tenth Vongola boss? He looks like a wimp," Gokudera said to the Acrobaleno, his eyes closed as he leaned on a nearby wall.

"Hhm. Yes, that is supposedly the Vongola tenth boss," Reborn answered watching the brunet fix his injuries through the second story window in the building nearby.

"Supposedly?"

"Yes, this 'Tsuna' doesn't seem to fit the information I got on him. Every detail contradicts. He was not supposed to be able to do simple math problems, nor should he be able to run a mile in less than fifteen minutes, much less two in thirty. It seems that he may be a spy. Unfortunately, because of certain reasons, I'm not allowed to intervene. Plus, he doesn't seem to regret anything he's been doing; that's why I haven't used the dying will bullet on him. It's rather nerve-racking."

"So, I'm here to test him, correct?"

"Yes. Don't hold back. If he's a fake, he may be a potential threat to the family. If you fail, you will never be accepted into Vongola," the infant threw a green Leon smoke bomb and he was gone.

"Tch," Gokudera headed back to class. After all, who took 30 minutes in the restroom anyways?

When the bomber left, Reborn sat in the tree and smirked. This was too easy. Then again, he was Reborn, the greatest hitman. He could play anyone like a fiddle. Now all he had to do was sit back and observe.

* * *

><p>In the Nurse's office. . .<p>

**DIIIINNNGGG.**

Students stampeded through the halls near the nurse's office, shaking the floor. Suddenly, Hibari's catchphrase was heard, causing everyone and everything to be deathly silent. Through the silence, the creaking of a door being opened was heard.

Tsuna lay on the bed, motionless, identifying everything happening around him. After using dying will flames for over 10 years(1), his soul became keen at sensing the flames around him in case of an ambush, but of course, it was limited to a certain area and it took extreme concentration- or, that was how Ryohei put it. Thus, he couldn't use it when he was occupied with other matters.

(Tsuna POV.)

Gokudera, he's in the room. The rustling of fabric is making me uneasy; my palms are beginning to sweat again... It's too much like that night. The night Gokudera was captured... No! I can't think about those things! I'll make sure I prevent it from happening! Those flames that resemble a rainbow after a storm... Like the new beginnings after an end.

"So, you're the tenth Vongola boss," Hayato spoke in the voice he seldom used to anyone in our family, only once did he ever direct it to me - the first time we met. The tone of voice itself froze me. I wanted desperately to hug him and tell him how much I missed him, as well as my other guardians, but it would be of no use; they were not the same as the ones I knew.

On the outside, of course, I showed no signs of emotion. But at heart, I was a mess. I sat up from the bed, eyes still shut.

"And if I am?" It scared me- how I could use that tone of voice to someone so close to my soul, yet so far... I opened my eyes to find him next to me; his sea-green pools of emotion meeting my honey-brown ones.

"Tch. You're weak. After I kill you, I will be the next Vongola boss," he deadpanned; his face wore a distinct scowl and his eyes showed disgust. It hurt.

"Hhm... I was hoping we could have been friends," my surprisingly soft voice caused the other teenager's eyes to narrow dangerously.

"I don't want to be your friend!" Gokudera roared a suffocating moment later. He then sneered. "Someone as weak and pathetic as you would only bring Vongola to ruins. You are not fit to be boss!"

Then there was a deathly silence- it was true. That's why they died; it was my fault. I couldn't look into his eyes any longer, so I turned, sat up, and walked towards the window. My fists clenched until my knuckles where deathly white. This time... This time, it won't happen again. I'll make sure of it. Somewhere in my mind, I knew that I had to give up on the past silhouette of my guardians. They will never be the same, I reminded myself.

"Then give me a chance. A chance to prove to you I am worthy of your respect," I turned to find a pair of wide emerald eyes staring back; this was obviously not anticipated.

Quickly recovering, he smirked, "If that's what you want. Follow me, we're going outside."

He led me outside of the nurse's office and we ended up walking to a grass field near Namimori Shrine. Reborn was tailing us, like usual... Gokudera turned on the balls of his feet towards me and his lips twitched upwards into an uncharacteristic smirk.

He threw me a stick of dynamite and a match box," Go blow yourself up."

My eyes widened in realization, and then I shut them again. "If that's what it takes to gain your trust, then so be it."

He turned and walked out of explosion radius.

Determined, I took out a match, slid it on the edge, and watched the tip of the match catch on fire. Quickly, I lighted the three inch long dynamite wire before blowing the match out. The long fuse was meant to tempt me to put out the fire. I watch the raw flames dance on the wire, my eyes briefly leaving the burning fuse to watch the Italian's eyes widen.

Brief realization crossed his face. I wasn't planning on putting the fuse off, he realized.

"Why aren't you putting out the fuse? You're going to die!" The first half of the wire was burned. Though I was an 'enemy', Gokudera always was a kind person at heart.

I merely smiled, "If this gains your trust, then I have no regrets."

He was about to say something else as he walked closer. The fuse was burning out. He was in range of the explosive. Gokudera was now standing in front of me. Gokudera's body was covered in bombs. Innocent people were in danger. Gokudera was in danger. The words circled my head before my stiff body could react. I glanced at the dynamite; it was three fourths burned out.

Out of panic, I flung the stick of dynamite high in the air, pushed Gokudera down on the floor, and threw myself on him.

**BOOM.**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Tsuna's mindscape. . .<p>

I stood amidst nothing but blackness. I felt void of any particular emotions. Am I dead? I glanced down at where my arms were supposed to be. Nothing. I could see nothing but black. Was this how being dead felt like?

"Hello, Tsunayoshi..." someone called out.

"You should not be here," a woman's voice spoke in a somewhat demanding manner.

"Daniela is correct. You should be outside enjoying the gift we bestowed upon you," a deep voice informed.

One by one, the orbs of orange-yellow light surrounded me in eighth wisps of sky flames. The second one to appear had the harmony attribute of the sky and the disintegration attribute of the storm; the second flame was, without a doubt, the Flame of Wrath. As the light dimmed, my eyes widening to the approximate size of small dinner plates. The eight lights were the previous Vongola bosses.

Awe. That was the only emotion I could display. Oh, I forgot my manners. I bowed my head as a greeting before making eye contact with them. They all looked somewhat similar to what they did in the Vongola Trails except the fact they were covered with sky flames from head to toe instead of a masquerade mask.

"Hey, hey. No need to be so formal. Plus, we're not that old! (2)" The one with the Flames of Wrath, Ricardo the Vongola Secondo, teasingly joked.

"Hhm, that's you say, out of all of us here you're the oldest.(3)" The first wisp of flame said aka Giotto the Vongola Primo, "unlike I, you are old and you look it, too."

"Why... You... BRAT!" Ricardo glared at the founder of Vongola and evilly decided to give him a noogie.

"HEY! Stop it! Just because you're ancient doesn't mean you can bully me!" Giotto cursed in a colorful array of Italian, Japanese, and British which streamed out of the blond's mouth somewhat viciously. This was not what I expected.

Simora the Vongola Sesto coughed into his hand causing everyone to look in his direction. Several moments passed. "Stop your bickering. You make the rest of us look like idiots."

"Sorry..." was the response, not looking sorry in any way. They continued to glare at each other.

After a while, the Italians turned their attention back to the brunet.

"So, why are you here?" Vincenzo(4) the Vongola Quinto deadpanned.

"Oh... Uhm, I'm not sure. Where am I exactly?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"You, my dear child, are in the Vongola's current sanctuary. Time here is considerably fast compared to your world... not that it matters for us anyways. Also known as your mindscape, a place created parallel to your world," Fabio the Vongola Settimo stated in an informative tone. He raised his hand to the air, causing a beam of sky flames to burn away the darkness.

At first the black started to crack. Then when Ricardo snapped his fingers, the cracks broke into dust-sized pieces.

The sky from the very summit of imagination started of purest blue and then blended with the deepest reds. The rays that illuminated from the center yellow orb were soft; almost delicate, yet enchanting. The soft, untouchably clustered haze of dark violet and deep purple correlated flawlessly, yet each brought out the individuality and unique characteristics of their respective color. The horizon flashed with beams of pure green lightning.

In the midst of it all, my body felt light and free. The greens of the distant forests blended with those of the enchanting sun. The dunes of the dessert sat upon an area glowing freely in the wind, undisturbed by the mountain glaciers afar. The swap was that of its own individual, staying different yet unifying as one.

The world in itself spoke of hope, possibilities and adventures beyond the bounds of the human mind. It was captivating.

"Wh..." I couldn't speak, the sight was too breath taking. A moment later I tried again, "Where... are we?"

"Young Tsuna, we told you where you are. This," Alessio(5) the Vongola Terzo motioned to the serene scene, "Is what created based on you... This is what you think of your guardians, your friends, and your family in everything but blood."

"How did you do this without me knowing?"

"That is untrue, Decimo," Ricardo stated in a calm tone of voice, "When we granted you a second chance, your part of the exchange was to let us barrow part of your existence to create this other dimension. When you eventually truly pass away, this place will also be your sanctuary as well as the future Vongola bosses. Our flames never truly die."

This... was... Why me? Why...

"Why me?"

"Because the purity of your soul is unmatched," Giotto answered.

What about my friends and family?

"What will happen to my friends and family?"

"You are blessed with a heart for all. If you eventually deemed them worthy, after they pass away, they will come here."

"Oh... I see." I don't get this at all.

"You know, you should be enjoying being alive right now. Not talking to your 'elders'," Fabio recommended, causing the second Vongola boss to immediately hiss back, retorting that he was not that old, "We'll contact you soon-"

"But-"

"-when the time is right, we'll meet again. Ciao."

* * *

><p>(End of POV.)<p>

Right after the bomb designated. . .

"Ngh..." Gokudera groaned. His back felt sore as his eyes slowly adapted to the afternoon sky. The grass swayed as another breeze swept over the two teens. The emerald eyes blinked once, twice, and realization hit him harder than Yamamoto's baseball pitches. He pushed the tenth boss gently, laying him on the floor. Hayato placed his ear over the smaller teen's heart, and a sigh escaped his lips.

Getting on all fours in a bowing motion he loudly apologized, somehow not seeing that the brunet was unconscious.

"I did not realize!" Gokudera bellowed and lifted the unconscious brunet, "I'm sorry! You were more worthy to be Vongola tenth than I was! Please allow me to be your right-hand man!"

Reborn, deciding that now was a great time to reveal himself, jumped off the tree branch he was perched on.

"Gokudera. Dame-Tsuna's asleep. He can't hear you, so turn down your volume," the Arcobaleno deadpanned.

"I'm sorry!" Quickly, the Italian's hand slapped his mouth closed before he made any more noise.

"Carry him back to his house. Follow me," Without waiting, the hitman turned and made his way to the Sawada residence.

"H-Hai!" Gokudera uncharacteristically stuttered as he picked Tsuna up. The Italian scowled at how light his (future) boss was. When he became his right hand man, he would feed him up until he was no longer skinny! That would be one of the things he was going to do.

And the two made their way to the Sawada residence.

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up later only to find Gokudera was now in the family and also that Reborn was doubling his training regimen. Oh, dear Kami-sama. He hoped he would survive.<p>

* * *

><p>(1)- Hint #1 to finding out how old Tsuna was. He's been using Dying Will Flames for more than 10 years.<p>

(2)- It was supposed to be underlined but Fanfiction doesn't let me do so. (Yes im typing this on fanfiction

(3)- Like how Vongola Nono and Decimo are, there is an age gap between the two gereations. So when Giotto was forced to step down from his position, he was only in his earnly 30's. While Ricardo was in his Mid 30's when he obtained the title of Vongola Secondo(Proably because Deamon Spade would've wanted someone older then 20). And because Ricardo 'brought Vongola to greatness' Iassumed it took years to do. So when Vongola Terzo came to be, there was an age gap bettween the two bosses like Nono and Decimo. Key word beingassumed.

(4)- Vincenzo is the fake name for the Vongola Quinto because the name was not revealed yet.

(5)- Alessio is the fake name for Vongola Terzo because the name was not revealed yet.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p>Author Rant:<p>

OH MY GOSHH! I literally hyperventilated when I saw those reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! LOL. I still am!

30-freakin'-two reviews is BLISS for the first chapter! OMFG! Kay. Gunna story that now... B)

Back to the chapter.

I know the last part was rushed. My friend, Teresa, who usually reads the chapter before I post, has not been online recently.

**Q&A!:**

**Chapter I:**

**Q: **Can Tsuna go HDW on his own at this point?

**A: **Right now, No. His body has not been introduced to Dying Will Flames. I hinted that in this chapter. Even if he could some how will himself to do so, it would cause a lot of stress on his body.

**Q: **If Tsuna gets shot with the Dying Will Bullet, will he be naked?

**A: **Yes, yes he will be because the bullet is designed to do so. In the manga, Kyoko was hit and she was in her bra and panties. It was disturbing... kinda.

**Q: **How offten will you update?

**A: **Once a week. On Fridays! I'll try to keep it 2k+ words.

**Q: **During the little preview in the first chapter, who's voice was speaking?

**A: **Imagine all of the Vongola bosses speaking in unison. When I think of that, I just thing of this weird echoing noise... I don't this it helps.

**Q: **Was the flashback before or after the Shimon Arc?

**A: **In this chapter, it also hinted that Tsuna and co. died 10+ years later. The exact time will be reviled later.

**Chapter II (possible questions):**

**Q: **What was up with the Bosses and stuff?

**A: **I wanted to add Giotto in this somehow so... WHALA! Wierd as it may seem. I have 'things' planned! :}

**Q: **Why didn't Yamamoto appear a lot in this chapter?

**A: **This whole chapter is baisicly a cause and an effect.

**Example:**

Reborn doesn't poison the volley ball players - They don't need Yamamoto and Tsuna to sub.

Tsuna was training in the morning - He wasn't in class in time to get his desk kicked over by Gokudera, instead, he was 'having a great time' with Hibari! B)

etc.

**If you read all of the above, can you add a wink for me? Don't worry, I'd be smexy! Example : ;)**

* * *

><p>Originally Posted on : 729/2011.

Re-posted on : 10/ 9/ 2011

Beta'd by **Dream36** on: (9/29/11)


	3. Target III: The Rain

****Disclaimer is in the first chapter****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Second Chance<strong>**

****Please keep in mind this is a CAUSE and EFFECT kind of story. :)****

_**Many events many seem similar. If you have a question, feel free to ask. Thank you very much!**_

_**OMFG. 7K+ Words. Be prepared for a lot of drama and fluff.**_

**Pairing-ish implied:**

**_8027 and a stalker-ish R27_**

****Bold- Sound effects  
><strong>**__Italics- Exaggeration or Thoughts(mostly Tsuna's)___**  
><strong>_Normal –Normal

* * *

><p><strong>Target III: The Rain<strong>

The afternoon sunlight cloaked the students of Namimori Middle High in the cloudless sky as a group of students approached the center of the baseball field after running a few laps.

The P.E. Coach selected team captains as the class eventually split in two groups.

"Are you done choosing teams?" the coach questioned as he check off each student from his clipboard. He quickly scanned the sheet and stopped at a name: 'Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

"Who's team is Sawada in?" the coaches' gruff voice rung out through the murmuring class as his eyes left the paper. The class starred at the brunet left in the space where the two teams divided.

"I don't want on our team..." someone muttered loudly. Some nodded in agreement.

Tsuna just stood in the middle of the two teams unsure of how to approach this situation. Gokudera was not present to 'help' him, more like cause necessary violence he dully noted to himself. The sliver haired mafioso was going to be absent the next few days because he had to go restock on his dynamites. Tsuna still was sore from dodging hoards of flying bombs and bullets, courtesy of an enthusiastic 'right hand man' and a baby spartan tutor.

"No way! He may be good at Kendo, but we all know he sucks at baseball!"

Tsuna let out a defeated sigh as he slowly shuffled his feet to the coach but stopped when he heard Yamamoto's cheerful voice call out abruptly.

"Isn't it alright if he joins our team?" the other students gasped at the idea that Yamamoto Takeshi, the freshmen baseball star, didn't mind having _**the **__Dame-Tsuna _on _his_ team.

"Are you sure Yamamoto? You don't have to let that loser into our team," the boy Yamamoto's hand was draped over spoke clearly, annoyed at the mere idea.

"Don't be so stingy. I just have to keep him from hittin', right?" the tan teen reassured lightly though is flawless white teeth.

"Well... If Yamamoto says so. Then alright," the team captain from Yamamoto's team reassured himself.

_Wow... This is the first time I've been accepted into a team without the leaders playing __jan-ken-pon( rock paper scissors). Not that I mind... I should probably try and help them win..._

"Okay. Yamamoto go bat first!" the coach blew his whistle signaling the beginning of the game.

_After recruiting Gokudera, Reborn seemed jumpy about something... But he certainly hid it well with all those sadistic smirks. Well... My grades are about a C right now... Well, it's only been a week or so that's an improvement. _

**CRACK**

Tsunayoshi snapped out of he thoughts when he saw a white leather covered spheroid soar through the air past the fence. The corner of Tsuna's lips twitched in a kind smile. The boy's eyes followed the tanned baseball player as he make his way to first base.

_This was the Yamamoto before he got involved with me... The mafia...The EXTREME baseball fan..._

A hollow chuckle couldn't help but escape the fourteen year old's pursed lips.

"Oh sorry!" Takeshi shouted through cupped hands as he ran pass second base heading toward third, intending to make a home run.

"Pfft. You should use one arm," the pitcher muttered to himself, audibly sarcastic. Of course, his haughty body language seemed scream out how noticeably proud he was of his pitching skills.

The Yamamoto ran past home plate; the team and fan girls went wild cheering, throwing their hands in the air. The baseball star meekly rubbed the back of his head, a small blush tinted his cheek as a girl ran up and asked for his autograph.

"Nice Yamomoto!" a student pats said teen's shoulder.

"YESS!" the crowd cheered.

"All hail the baseball freak!" another student clapped their hands together in a praying motion.

"TAKESHI~" the fan girls squealed in unison.

"SO HOT!" one of the females commented with hearts in their eyes. Several grunted in agreement.

* * *

><p>On top of a water storage labeled '9' in dark red, the baby hit man wearing a black fedora observed his student carefully.<p>

"Day dreaming like always... Something he have to work on," Reborn noted. Glancing back at the crowd through his Leon binoculars.

"Hmmm... Yamamoto Takeshi... His athleticism and popularity are needed in Dame-Tsuna's family," the baby ideally murmured to himself in his five year old voice.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" one on the freshmen( Fresh Meat! :U) students from Tsuna's class muttered.<p>

"I knew having that idiot on the team was a big mistake."

"Sweep the field by yourself!" the team captain shouted at Tsuna. Muttering some curses he learned from Giotto(from the time he was shouting profanities at the Second boss in a rainbow a ray of languages), he started to sweep the baseball field.

It wasn't _his _fault that the pitcher was cheating. When he said that the ball was being pitch too high or low, the coach would just say it was fine. He swore, his friends' life depended on that gave and they were playing unfairly, he would personally go up to their face and sock 'em.

Tsuna's shoulders drooped sadly as a sigh, once again, escaped his lips.

_I should just go home... Then again... Reborn would drag him off somewhere to train..._

The brunet raked his bangs back in annoyance and just started to sweep the field. Then the crunching on rocks made him spin around at lightning speed only to find Yamamoto stare at him. Unintentionally, the brunet drew the broom closer and his feet shifted in a defense position.

"Help has arrived!" the teen sang and began to sweep along with Tsuna, after he unfroze from his minor habit of defense.

"Oh... Thanks!" Tsuna's voice dripped with sweetness that rivaled honey. Yamamoto paused and looked at the brunet for a moment to make sure that he wasn't a girl.

The twitch on the corner of Tsunayoshi's eye muscle went by unnoticed by the Yamamoto. At least it wasn't his spartan tutor or Gokudera he pondered.

Knowing the bomber, if any word gets out that a mess like this, he was sure that the coach will not be attending work anytime soon. Wracking his brain the come up with something to talk about he spoke: "Hey, it was a great home run! I'm sorry I caused the team to loose when you let me into the team..."

"Nah. Don't worry about it. It's only P.E.," Yamamoto said as he paused and murmured, "Only baseball..."

"Huh?" Tsuna's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Oh, nothing," the baseball player brushed off, "You've been amazing lately. Like in your Kendo and your grades are getting a lot better too. I got you checked in my book."

Brown eyes carefully watched the other teen, surprised by the sudden confession. The brunet tried to stammer out a response but the jock continued.

"In comparison, I only play baseball like that's all I know..." Yamamoto trailed off watching the clouds instead of meeting the brunet's worried brown orbs.

"What are you talking about? It's those baseball skills that are awesome!"

The tanned 14 year old's expression darkened, "It's not going that well... Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my field is screwing up. At this rate, it'll be the first time that I don't start since I began playing baseball..."

Tsuna's honey brown eyes widened with worry. Was this the real Yamamoto Takeshi? The Yamamoto Takeshi with so many insecurities? The one hidden behind that happy mask of his? The part of his friend he's never truly discovered? The part that the other teen didn't trust enough to show?

"Tsuna," the brunet broke out of his musings and watched the raven, "What should I do...?"

The Sawada saw the dolefulness in those chocolate brown pools; the fear of displeasing those around him – the fear of loosing his (current) _Pride, _baseball_._

"Just kidding! Lately you've seem so much more easier to talk to... I just kinda got carried away," Yamamoto quickly tried to cover the truth behind those words. The truth... Tsunayoshi's hands clenched.

"I... can't really give you any really good advice," Tsuna's clear voice broke through the silence making Yamamoto's head snap towards his direction, "because I've... never really had anything I was truly good at besides make trouble for others... But, if I were to tell you something..."

The bosses resolute orbs drifted to the cloudless blue sky. A smile crept on to his face. His fists loosened.

"It would be... Don't do something you would regret... Life is too short for regrets."

Yamamoto chuckled making the brunet blink.

"Wait... Did I just say that out loud..?" Blinking once more he turned a light shade of pink, "Oh, uhm... s-sorry for n-not being able to help you very much, Yamamoto... san."

"Hahaha! You're right! I'll practice like hell! By the way callin' me Yamamoto's fine!" the teen threw his arm over the brunet and smiled.

Tsuna just smiled; he was just glad he could help his friend feel better. Even if he wasn't the same friend that was willing to die for him; past present or future Yamamoto Takeshi would always be his friend, one of the brothers he never had.

* * *

><p>The warm 6p.m. sun was starting to set in the horizon as Tsuna finished his final fifth lap. The sweaty teen's drenched clothes clung to him as he grabbed the water bottle sitting on the steps of Namimori Shrine. A smile graced his visage as he chugged down this last of water.<p>

"Lets get home! It's getting dark soon." the brunet hummed a tune(Canvas by +plus aka ending 16) as he walk down the paved cement road.

"Did something good happen?" Reborn asked as his shoes tapped softly on the semi-tall brick fence next to then brunet.

"Yep! I became friends with Yamamoto Takeshi~" Tsuna cheered. He was happy he got to talk to his 'brother', to Tsuna at least.

"About that Yamamoto, you're going to make him your subordinate," Reborn stated. Out of the corner of the hit man's big onyx eyes, he watched his student carefully examining his body language. The moment the brunet processed the words, which was less that a second, his cheerful expression turned 360 degrees.

"...," Tsuna's doe brown pools strayed back to the orange tinted sky and let out a defeated sigh, "I will agree when he does. I... don't know, unlike Gokudera, he is not priorly involved."

Reborn scoffed, "Dame-Tsuna. The mere fact is that anyone, and everyone, you meet and communicate will be involved with the Mafia one way or another, if they know it or they not."

They turned the corner of the neighborhood and walk silently.

"I... see, anyways, I need to take a bath. I need some time alone..." Tsuna muttered as he took off his shoes and headed into his house.

"I'm home mom!" Tsuna shouted while he began to trudge up the flight stairs.

* * *

><p>After stripping of articles of clothing off his feminine body( which I will not explain the process of), the teen got into the nice steaming bath water and let his sore body relax – even if it was for a few minutes. The paradisaical pool of bliss lighted the mentally distraught boss candidate. Thoughts rushed passed his head like a bullet train.<p>

_Should I let Reborn involve Yamamoto too? Should I eventually force him to choose between his dream and something I dragged him into? _

The brunet poured a small amount of shampoo in to his cupped hand and began to scrub the roots of his hair.

_He looked happy. No. He should not be in harm's way because of me. Not me again. _

He rinsed his hair and began to wash the rest of his body. His thin blistered fingers danced on his pale skin in repeated motions causing a content sigh to leave the boy's mouth.

_But... No. I'm being selfish. He should decide the choice is his and his alone. Hm... I should probably avoid him too. Before he becomes too involved._

He stood up from the tub, drained out the water, and he wiped himself dry with a towel. He soon began putting on a simple yellow T-shirt with a blue '27' on the back and a pair of sweats.

_This is my chance to change things... Wait... Why do all my shirts have 27 on it...? _

The brunet towel dried his semi-wet hair and walked out only to be kicked in the shin.

**Thump**

"Pay attention Dame-Tsuna," the infant said simply in the tone of voice that made it seem like the answer to all questions.

"Ah... I... Y-yes Reborn," Tsuna just got up and dusted himself off. His visage clearly shown distraught and as Tsuna's trainer and tutor, it was Reborn's task to find out what the cause. Or at least what he is suppose to do.

Tsuna just smiled that fake smile of his and began making his way to his room.

The infant was sick of being playing the fool. Tsuna's obedient attitude was also grating on his very last nerves too.

After the Sawada closed the door behind him, the baby's partner turned into a gun which was placed on the future Mafia bosses knee cap, preventing the teen to advance to his bed.

"Spill. You're hiding something," the hit man stated simply. The stainless back fedora covered the infant's coal black orbs.

"Eh?" the Sawada's eyes dilated to fraction of a second before he caught himself. To normal, untrained, eyes it seem nothing happened. But, Reborn's eyes were not normal nor was he untrained – far from it, in fact. Tsunayoshi himself, or this person in front of the hit man as Reborn referred to him as, knew the Arcobaleno had caught that too.

"What have you done with the _real _Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the deadpanned voice made the question very clear.

"Wh- what are you talking about Re-reborn?" Dammit he was stuttering. The Sun flamed Mafioso proceeded to cock his gun. Proceeding quickly Tsuna calmed his demeanor, the boss was not liking how his great afternoon turned into a night of distress. He was **not **in the mood, especially right now. The brunet's eyes closed in concentration.

Thousands of excuses and plots traveled through the teen's skull at seemingly impossible rates. An plan quickly formed and just as quickly put into action.

Sighing loudly, he opened his glassier brown eyes he made eye contact with the hit man. If Reborn was surprised, he certainly hid it well – as expected of his tutor. A brief reminiscence of Lambo telling him that he looked a lot like his Hyper Dying Will mode when he had the 'Boss Façade ' flashed trough his head. But of course, he didn't have time to walk down memory lane. The brunet proceeded by opening his mouth and spoke in an unwaveringly cold tone.

"I should be the one demanding answers, Sun Arcobaleno Reborn," Tsuna's voice seemed deeper.

_Wow. He flinched. Good sign. _

That certainly caught the attention of the infant.

Continuing rapidly, the brunet went on, " Tell me. You said I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was elected Vongola Boss candidate, correct?"

"Yes, Swada Tsunayoshi is a boss candidate for the tenth leader of the Mafia family Vongola," Reborn hissed.

"Then why didn't you attempt to train me as one? You weren't being completely truthful on your part, _Reborn._"

The infant didn't like being pushed; his tiny fist continued to drain white due to the loss of blood circulation.

"Explain."

"With Dying Will flames. _He _told be about it. _He _said that all Mafia bosses are to learn how to utilize flames the moment they start their training. You haven't really been training me, either," not for a second did Reborn interrupt his rambling and it was a sure sign that Reborn was soaking up what his said and carefully deciphering the words.

"Who is _He_?" the raven's impassive optic organ seemed to bore into his soul.

"_He _never told me his name, but he told me about the Vongola and about flames. He resembled like a blond version of myself with light cobalt blue eyes. He looked Italian. He referred to himself as Primo."

At this information, the Arcobaleno's eyes visibly widened the word 'Primo' left his thin lips.

"How did you talk to him?"

"I've never talked to him in person. Primo appears in my dreams. And from your reaction earlier, It seemed that the information he gave me was true," the brunet muttered the last part to himself, intending to make it seem like he accidentally slipped the information out of his mouth.

"I... see. We will begin training tomorrow. Go to bed," Reborn left without saying another word. When the doors to Tsuna's room closed shut, the teen once again sighed.

"Bed sounds nice..." the boss candidate made his way to the bed, promptly snuggled in his sheets, and proceeded to fall asleep. Tsuna wasn't sure if the raven bought the excuse, but the plan to get Reborn the back off of the subject worked – for now at least. He hated lying to Reborn, to one of his most important people; his secret was to important and dangerous to be going around telling.

* * *

><p>Reborn was not a happy fellow at the moment. He just finished a phone call with Timoteo (Vongola Nono) and he was told to watch the brunet for further information. He knew, even if it was a convincing acting, that it was a fake. But if this person knew so much about the Vongola, this could be more of a hassled then he first bargained for.<p>

Tonight he was going take a DNA sample and have it tested to match Sawada Tsunayoshi's.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's light chocolate brown eyes stared out the window from his classroom on the second story. He was actually pretty glad that he got the seat furthest from the black board and one of few seats with a window view at that. He wasn't paying attention to the teacher's long boring lectures since this stuff really didn't matter in the line of work he was pursuing, not to mention that this was drilled painfully into his soul already.<p>

_Yamamoto's not here today... I wonder where he is..._

After being shot by the Dying Will Bullet this morning, he was now extremely exhausted. Fortunately for him, his dying regret was not being able to summon his flames instead of confession his undying love before death.

It was funny now that he looked back, how he used to have a crush on Kyoko-chan. But, later on in his life, he realized that it was a crush, not true love. The Namimori idol, though, became one of the people he consulted his emotions towards, like an older sister.

The brunet continued to stare out the window, enjoying the tranquility. He was not allowed to be as laid back as he wanted with the never ending piles of paper work that rivaled Mt. Fuji.

The birds soared freely through the semi-cloudy sky. The shadows along the sidewalk danced in the breeze's rhythm swaying back and forth.

Hibari Kyouya's figure walked past the shade and continued to the other side of the building. The prefect stopped for a moment and his menacing eyes met the brunets.

Tsuna just raised and eyebrow.

_Wow. I thought I'd never be able to meet his gaze without being in the way of certain doom... He's probably going to 'bite' me to death later for watching him... Dammit. I wonder why Hibari isn't using the halls..._

The raven haired teen continued his stroll while the gentle breeze blew his jacket lightly.

The Sawada on the other hand sighed and turned his head back to the board only to find that the teacher was standing right next to him.

"Dozing off, Sawada?" a smirk played on the the man's lips, " Share your answer for number seven."

The brunet was did not like being told what to do by people he held little respect for, like this Math teacher of his. The last time he was called on, the sub as kind enough to give him a easy seventh grade equation – not that he needed it. He actually didn't notice that there was a substitute teacher last time, it just comes to prove how much of an influence they made on his life.

Tsuna frowned to himself. After about twenty years of knowing Reborn, he never expected that someday, he would adapt the hit man's cynical sarcastic humor. Oh of all things. Well, after all, sarcasm is the mind's natural defense against stupidity. Yep, that was it. Plus he was sure that the Varia's second Mist illusionist, Fran he believed was his name, knew that all too well. Great. He was musing to himself. _Again._

A cough brought his attention back to the teacher.

Sighing once more, not even bothering to explain more of the content, he stated blandly, "If f(x) = x4 - x + 2, then f(-x) = x4 + x + 2. The answer would be D."

The teacher tried to stutter a response, but the school lunch bell interrupted his attempts.

Coughing into his hand to clear his throat, he said, "Class dismissed."

Tsunayoshi resumed staring out the window until a student barged in, slamming the door loudly in his wake; the brunet jerk violently toward the noise's direction. He was very close to throwing a pencil at the other student, but caught himself before making a choice he would later and eventually regret.

The intruder didn't seem to notice the Mafia bosses direct glare.

"Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!" That. Froze the brunet dead in his tracks. As in _suicide _kind of jump of like, hop scotch kind of jump? This has got to be one sick joke.

Lost in his self conflict, the same student's voice spoke a phrase that almost shattered his heart: " He stayed after school and practiced yesterday, but broke his arm; now he has no chance of making the team."

Baseball was Yamamoto's (his past companion's) soul compassion. It _is _what he wanted to do; Baseball his life.

Ignoring the many people that rushed past him to the roof, he stood there and starred wide eyed at the faded threshold of the door.

Kyoko was then last one besides himself that was in the classroom. She turned quickly and urged the boy to go see whats happening along with the rest of the informed students.

Blinking a few times he stuttered a response, "Uh – Yeah, y-you go ah-ahead. I'll ca-catch up with you la-later."

The idol's lips visibly thinned for a moment before nodding once. Turing to the opposite direction she scurried through the halls to the roof top.

He wasn't sure what to do. He was tore between going up there and convincing Yamamoto to stop and have the chances of the other teen's life completely ruined by the Mafia or to wait for another student to save him.

No, he didn't want to feel replaced by another person like that. The feeling of not being able to save his friend, practically brother even.

His fist balled until his nails dug painfully into his palm, even then he didn't seem to notice.

He knew a long time before that most of Yamamoto Takeshi's smiles were a fake. He knew that before the point that Yamamoto, Gokudera( though he would not admit to such things), and himself became close friends, the other teen wore a constant mask. A mask that was made to please the public.

Slowly he could feel the haunting feeling of helplessness wash over him. It seemed like _again _he was not able to save him. Again did he leave him to die. Again it was his fault. His life always influencing the death of people around him.

All the air in the room seemed to suddenly vanished as the boy's eyes sped through the room unable to focus.

His eyes watched as he brought his shaking hand up, slowly clenching them tightly. Tsuna's eye lids formed a thin line as he inhaled a shaky breath.

_WHY? Why would he do this? Why would he **want **to needlessly give up his life? Did he want to abandon everyone that loves him? His dad? Me? This is... his decision though..._

"_Don't live life with regrets." _

His own very words racked though his brain like a rake in leaves. Without another second's hesitation the soles of his shoes collided with the dull white color of the tile floors relentlessly at a speed that seemed impossible for a mere teenager to accelerate. He knew what to do. Or course, in the very back of his head he dully noted that Reborn's hellish training does pay off, if you're not too injured and immobilized.

* * *

><p>On the school roof wild chattering erupted from the students.<p>

"Hey! Yamamoto! This is taking it too far! It's not funny anymore!" someone in crowd shouted. Several nods agreed with the notion.

"Heh, that's not true... After the baseball god threw me away, I have nothing left," Yamamoto said silently, but all the students on the roof heard it. Several rounds were interrupted when they heard the roof door slam open. Many froze in an instant, most of them being Hibari Kyouya's ex-victims.

Snapping their heads to the door's direction, some let out a relieved sigh. Many eyes met those of determined dark hazel pools. However, those honey brown pools were focused on one person and that person's darker hues of brown

Panting lightly Tsuna's eyes met Takeshi's.

The other teen just offered an apologetic smile, " If you came to stop me then it's no use. You of all people should understand."

The corners of Tsuna's panting lips dipped further. His hands clenched into fists that eventually became white. His legs made through the parted crowd.

"No. I don't understand. I will never understand. No matter what I do, I'd never give up on life."

Yamamoto's apologetic smile turn into a frown. A frown that showed his true emotions. His narrowed eyes glared at the brunet before him.

Tsunayoshi's eyes saddened and his voice became a bare whisper, but it was loud enough to be heard through the silent crowd.

"Though I might be selfish for wanting you to live when you, yourself, don't. But if you die now, you will never be able to play baseball or ever see your dad and..." _You'll leave me again._

The brunet's eyes strayed once more to the sky, avoiding the raven haired teen's questioning gaze.

_I've done it. I tried. It hurts to see him like this..._

Inhaling loudly Tsuna whispered, "I've done all I can to help you. Your life is in your own hands. But, I just hope to see you alive tomorrow."

The brunet's eyes drifted back to Yamamto and gave one forced smile. His heels turned and started to make his way back to class.

Tsuna couldn't see his Rain guardian act like this. Not **his **Rain guardian. Not his family, friend, and brother. He felt that same helplessness when he found out that Yamamoto committed suicide for his sake. He was the second to go.

The brunet knew his strong foundation was starting to crack when he realized he couldn't cry. He has not tears left. His world slowly changed darker, grayer, and lifeless as he submerged himself in work.

A lonesome invisible tear made it's way unnoticed down the apples of his cheek. Even now, he couldn't cry. Only mourn silently for those not yet lost.

When a hand reached out to grab his shirt, he jerked once violently. Frozen, the boss was threw backwards, breaking the fence.

The two fell of the edge of the building causing the crowd to snap out of their trance.

* * *

><p>Reborn cocked his Leon ver. Sniper and positioned it. He didn't like being fooled, but he hated the feeling of failing an important mission more. That boy was indeed Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or at least his body is. The DNA sample he collected matched perfectly with Nana and Iemitsu Sawada. Not to mention the brunet resembled Vongola Primo and had the distinct sky flame.<p>

He had to keep a close eye on this one, unlike his last student. Tsunayoshi Sawada was hiding a secret. Not those little fetish secrets, but a big one no doubt. His refined Hitman sense screamed to him to never let his pupil out of his sight. A master of manipulation equals a dangerous future threat to The Balance if he were to turn against them.

Leon's eye blinked and Reborn instantly shot the Dying Will Bullet.

* * *

><p>They were falling. Time slowed to a painful rate for the future boss. He didn't mind the fact he was falling; he had done so so many times already. His eyes watched the sky once more as new clouds decorated the sky. The color... the clear blue... the one flame that washed away his sadness and replaced it with smile... that laugh...<p>

_YAMAMOTO!_

Something suddenly clicked. His eyes left the sky and landed on the other teen also falling.

His eyes widened.

He had the power to save Yamamto. He _has_ the power to save Yamamoto. He closed his eyes to concentrate. His resolution boiled inside his tiny body.

Small sparks of sky flames sparked on his head.

It wasn't working fast enough! They were going to fall! His regret began to eat away his resolution.

**BANG**

Gasping slightly the bullet's flame entered his body making it burn like a wild fire with energy. Having already started to power his flame, the bullet forced him into Hyper Dying Will mode.

"Gghhh..."

Tsuna, with his Hyper Intuition flaring, he instantly propelled himself and caught Yamamoto by the hand startling the teen. The brunet pulled him closer as the ground neared. Now, only his body was what seperated the baseball player from the hard cement floor. Eyes narrowing in experience, his right arm clung to Yamamoto and his left arm directly behind him.

A mass of soft flames burst through the center of his palm.

Yamamoto watched in awe. He never saw this... side of Tsuna. So determined he almost seemed to... glow with a brilliant orange aura.

The young future boss himself could feel his body starting to ache. Lesson learned, never go against gravity with while holding someone bigger than yourself. Tears of frustration brimmed his orange eyes; he knew that with his current strength, he could barely support himself – much less someone else. His still very doll like body structure trembled. He couldn't stop now! _He_ _wasn't going to stop now!_

Instinctively, his right hand released his fist before clutching again at the tanned teen's Namimori uniform.

The soft flames started to lessen as gravity pulled them closer.

Tsuna's grip loosened as they got closer. Finally, intuition finally telling them that danger was now gone, his eyes promptly rolled back to the back of his head and his eye lids drooped sleepily. A smile decorated his face.

Takeshi just watched, entranced by the brunet's beauty and elegance. When Tsuna's eyes finally came to a close, they suddenly started to fall. Reacting quickly, Yamamoto pulled Tsunayoshi closer and reversed positions. After all, he didn't want to crush the boy. His eyes snapped shut, preparing for the impact.

**Thump**

"Nghhh," the ravened hair teen groaned. He forgot that his arm was still broken. Now it was going to take longer to heal... Ignoring that fact, the dark brown orbs glided to the panting brunet fast asleep on his chest.

He is kind of cute, Yamamoto concluded. A smile firm on his face, he shifted into a sitting position.

"I'm owe you one Tsuna!" his smile grew wider as the brunet let out a soft groan that signaled approval.

* * *

><p>Reborn was... intrigued, to be exact. He watch the scene unfold as Tsuna propelled sky flames to the earth to soften their landing. When did Dame-Tsuna learn how to use that little brain he was known to have?<p>

Besides, during Primo's time, there was no such flames as week and soft as those. Then again, even now, there are not such things as such soft flames. Orange hue reflected his onyx black eyes.

He wasn't that far off from the place Tsuna was landing at, in fact, he was in the secret bass in the hollow of the tree besides it.

A scowl worked it's unnoticed way up Reborn's features. Just when did Sawada Tsunayoshi get so good? Moments later, the two teens dropped. Observing from the side, Reborn saw the burn marks on the brunet's hands. That stupid student of his under estimated the intensity of the heat of his flames.

Hearing Yamamoto's proud proclamation, a sadistic smirk replaced his scowl. Hmm, things just got easier.

He pressed the button to open then door to his secret hide out. Now to get the raven to join Dame-Tsuna's Family.

* * *

><p><strong>Shhhk <strong>

Yamamoto looked up to see... a kid. A fairly odd one at that. Not that he was one to say. The baby wore those coats you would wear to a important meeting or something. Maybe he was a super secret agent from the Mafia here to teach Tsuna how to be a Mafia boss or some thing... Nahhh, even he wouldn't believe that.

"Ciaossu!" the kid exclaimed as he jumped down from the tree.

Blinking a few times, Yamamoto smiled. This must be a game this kid plays. Why ruin the fun?

"Hey Kiddo!"

"How would you like to be part of Dame-Tsuna's Family?" the baby asked in his high pitched voice.

Takeshi chuckled, "Sure!"

"Hmm... you need a weapon... How about you try... guns..." the fedora wearing baby remarked, " Your weapon is what you will train with since baseball isn't going to help you."

"Eh...?" Weapons? What? Oh! This must be part of the game! "Sure! I'll try the guns!"

"Nghh... Yamamoto... Sword," Tsuna groaned in his sleep.

"Hmm... So it seems Tsuna wants me to use the sword! Hahaha! It would be like swinging a baseball bat right?"

the baby inquired the idea with a thoughtful expression.

"Let's get Dame-Tsuna home first," Reborn mussed, "I'll handle Hibari."

Yamamoto's eyes widened. Oh dear baseball gods. He forgot that he was late for class... Oh wells. Can't change what's already happened right?

"Okay!" Yamamoto smiled. A real smile. It seemed he finally found a person who seemed to know him more then he knew himself.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Rant!:<strong>_

_**Whewh!~ HAHAHA. It's 11:59 right now. And in one minute it's going to be my birthday! :) 3...2...1! It's September 3! WOOT! 'Kays :) Now I'm officially 13! **_

**I SENSERLY APPOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

_**Q&A!**_

**1) Why did Tsuna faint after using sky flames?**

A: As mentioned earlier, his body was just introduced to the whole concept of DWFs.

**2) Why haven't you updated for so long?**

A: I started school two weeks ago and on the first week, I drew a rainbow for a assignment. And when the teacher showed it to the class. My teacher (not knowing who I was) called me a gay. LOLOLOL! XD

**What you now know about this Tsuna!:**

**1) He's over 10+ from cannon.**

**2) In his time line thingy, Gokudera died. Followed by Yamamoto who committed suicide.**

**THIS CHAPTER'S QUESTIONS:**

**(Please answer!)**

**1. Did the characters act EXTREMELY OOC [Out of Character]?**

**2. Did you like Yamamoto? (I don't write Yamamoto a lot 'cuz I have like... the totally opposite personality...)**

**3. Was it rushed? (I hope it didn't feel rushed... LOL)**

**4. Likes? Dislikes? Possible improvements? Opinion? :)**

**(OPTIONAL!) 5. Wanna wish me a Happy 13th Birthday? X3 (Sorry, it's a selfish request! You don't have to!)**

* * *

><p>Posted 93/2011.

Unedited.


	4. Target IV: Honor their Sacrifice

****Disclaimer is in the first chapter****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Second Chance<strong>**

****Please keep in mind this is a CAUSE and EFFECT kind of story. :)****

_****Many events many seem similar. If you have a question, feel free to ask. Thank you very mu****__**ch!**_

**_**ASDFGHJKL;' HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEEENN! 3**_**

**Pairing-ish implied:**

_8027; 8059; 1827; 10027 R27_

****Bold- Sound effects or exaggeration******  
><strong>__Italics- Exaggeration or Thoughts(mostly Tsuna's)___**  
><strong>_Normal –Normal

* * *

><p><strong>Target IV: Honor their Sacrifice<strong>

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or so he is _supposed_ to be. The boy always led his curiosity into overdrive. Always making him suspicious of the brunet's motives, consistently forcing his hit man senses go into the red zone.

For that part of him that should never resurface.

But every time he was close to unraveling the mystery, the boy would through a wrench in his plans. And one by one, he would slowly but surely, pick up each piece of the puzzle and put it together and solve thy unorthodox. The one known as "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_It was dark, black, and he felt nothing inside. It was quite, but not calm. It's always calm – before a storm. _Nothingness. No pain. No happiness._ Nothing. Just a world of numbness._

His arms raised limply and his dull, unfocused eyes watched.

**Plop.**

A drop of water. His hands continued to rise. His palms connected to his ghostly cheeks... then his fingers trailed the dark bags under his eyes. A sharp intake of breath echoed through the vast darkness. They were brimming with tears, he realized.

Why? Why are there tears? Where is he? Who was he? Who _is_ he?

Nothing. Nothing came to mind. All of a sudden, he felt frustrated. Why doesn't he know? Shouldn't he know better about himself than anyone else?

"_**Herbivore. Cry. Disregard the baby's teachings for now. It sickens me to see you pretend to act like the carnivore you pretend to be." **_

Moments later, tears flooded his vision. Why? Why couldn't he remember? Choked sobs escaped his lips, ajar with frustration.

Emotions. Unknown emotions tugged harder at his heart's strings as his legs folded beneath. His right arm violently gripped the area right above his heart.

_Pain._ His heart throbbed; it hurt.

_Guilt_. It was his fault they were hurt.

_Grief. _He misses their smiles, laughs, and cries.

_Alone. _No one was there for him. No one.

_Scared. _Will he also hurt the others he love?

_Fear. _When will this onslaught of emotions stop?

_Helpless. _There was nothing he could do.

"_**Look at me."**_

Cold fingers pulled his chin up. He couldn't stop the feeling. It felt cold, yet it warmed him to know that there was someone there. He was not alone.

So he looked up, his eyes yearned for the sight of another being.

Suddenly a glowing light exploded as his eyes snapped shut. Slowly opening them, his gaze locked onto the glowing figure's.

Dark piercing cloud gray eyes bore into his broken soul. Messy raven locks framed the man's pale jaw. Hibari Kyouya's jaw.

The skylark's lips moved slowly.

"**They would not like to see you like this. Be happy for them, they did what they did for you. So honor them, herbivorous carnivore; Sawada Tsunayoshi."**

… _Sawada Tsunayoshi … his name... My name._

The glowing cloud guardian moved a hand an firmly placed it over Tsuna's own. Right over his heart that felt like glass. Sliding slowly, Kyouya moved their hands in front of each other. The raven slowly knelt down and placed a small kiss on the back side of his pale hand. And as abruptly as he appeared, his body began to fade in wisps of smoke.

"**Honor their memory. Honor them because no one else will know of their sacrifice."**

He was now standing in an office. Was it his? He did not know...

He walked up to the desk and grabbed a group picture in a small, golden-rimmed frame. His left hand traced the people in picture.

First, a scowling silver haired male, then a smiling man with dark locks, a lazy looking adult, the other white haired man punching the air, the purple-haired woman who was wrapped in the arms of another male with the same hair style, Hibari Kyouya far off in the corner, and finally the man with the predatory gleam in his eyes. Said man wore a familiar black fedora with a distinct smirk dancing on his lips.

He moved the picture and the spot of reflected light moved and revealed a brunet, both the arms of the grinning raven slung on his shoulders in a protective grip. The boy looked so content with that wide smile in his face.

A knock resounded through the room, freezing the brunet where he was. Hastily putting the frame down, he quickly tried to compose himself.

"Co- come in," his voice was still quivering. The door slowly opened. A red-head with sunset-gradient glasses walked in.

"Tsuna, lets... have a talk," the man stated as he motioned the boy onto the nearby couch, a strained smile causing the brunet to worry. He did not recognize the guy, but his body moved of its own accord.

"What... happened, Kain? Did something happen?" Tsunayoshi's voice – his voice - said softly. Was that other man's name, Kain?

"Hibari-san... he isn't with us anymore. He was shot twice in the spine and pushed off the cliff. We... found his corpse earlier today and he was confirmed dead."

Dead. Irie was saying Kyouya was _dead. _Asoft chuckle escaped his lips.

_He was the last one in his circle of friends. _

His chuckles turned into laughs, and then rapidly transformed into desperate sobs. The other embraced him in a warm hug. Moments later, Shouichi pulled away and muttered his apologies before leaving the room.

He was all alone in the bitter darkness once again. This time, broken and emotionally crippled.

"Decimo," a voice laced with concern rung loudly through his mind.

Someone was here! His head couldn't snap up any quicker, it seemed. Brown orbs met complete darkness once more. He didn't realize his eyes were practically glued shut and overflowing with tears, not that it seemed to make much of a difference if he were able to "see" in this vast blackness anyways.

"Primo," his cold voice hissed faintly at first, but slowly gained strength. Tsuna was not sure why his voice sounded like it did... was it on purpose? No, he knew his normal voice was anything but cold. Or so he'd been reminded by others... He wanted it back to the way it was before. Before his heart throbbed with unbearable pain. Before, when he wasn't suffering from emotional depression, caused by the many ill doings and tragedy life had brought upon him.

Despite all this, he didn't want Primo to leave. He didn't want to be alone. He feared being alone with the ghost of his failure; it seemed intent on breaking whatever sanity he had left.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me... Please don't leave," he mumbled his pathetic excuse for an apology. His pupils were at the corners of his eyes and he feared that if he looked forward, he would meet pools of pity. He didn't want pity.

His hands began to ball into tiny fists.

"Tsuna, don't shy away."

Shy away from what? There was nothing there! Was Primo here to play him like a fool? What did he wa –

"That's not very nice. Now look at me."

His orbs of honey brown snapped back to the front only to meet those of a darker shade of brown. His lips parted to speak, but was cut off before any words could be formed.

"Stop wallowing in your own self pity. You know as well as I that you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, now hold the fate of their lives in your hands," a pause, "how you act will affect them as well."

Something broke. All control broke. _Who is __**he **__to tell me_ _what I already know? _

"Do you think I don't KNOW THAT? Do you think I DON'T KNOW THAT THEY COULD DIE BECAUSE OF ME? YOU CAN'T RELATE TO HOW MUCH IT HURTS! I know I can't protect them! I know that! I know, I know, I know!"

He couldn't take it anymore! It hurt to be helpless. It hurt to be told what you already knew! Tsuna's knees collapsed as he hunched over, gripping fistfuls of his own brown locks. Why? Why? Why did he always have to be so weak? He could never seem to get strong enough!

It was always them: Takeshi, Hayato, Lambo, Nii-san, Chrome, Mukuro, Kyouya, and Reborn who protected him from the true pains of being alone. But now they were –

"STOP THINKING THAT!"

Primo's hands gripped his neck in a deadly clutch. Tsuna could feel the air draining from his lungs.

"I, OF ALL PEOPLE, UNDERSTAND YOU THE BEST! DO NOT _EVER _TELL **ME THAT **_**I **_**DONT KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!**"

The older man's sharp glare met his own tear-filled ones. His grip started to slacken and a second later, Tsuna found himself on the ground in Primo's tight embrace.

"Tsuna... Don't ever say that to me... Now, wake up. Your family is waiting for you."

Gasping suddenly, the brunet dissolved in a flash of sparkling fluff. The blond man sighed.

"Man, I was such a drama queen. How in the world did Byakuran talk me and Kyouya into 'playing with my younger self'...? And in _dreams _no less..."

He stopped and shivered at the thought. He felt so much like a... pedophile.

"Ughh, well, it's time to wake up to the greatest never-ending mountain of paperwork... Lucky me," the brunet sighed and then he, too, disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

><p>Present . . .<p>

His rapidly-expanding lungs quickly filled with air and he shot up. His wide eyes met a pair of concerned forest green and another of deep umber.

"Juu- juudaime! Te- tell us who made you cry and we'll beat 'em till they're a bloody smear on the floor!" Gokudera's panic was as clear as day – even if he did try to hide it (though not very well). Yamamoto, on the other hand, watched with hawk-eyes, observing the brunet's actions carefully before selecting his next course of action.

He was positioned carefully; his back against the roof's new fence and his two best friends in front of him.

The silver-haired teen leaned forward, wiped away the trailing tears at the corners of his nut-brown eyes, spun around quickly, and then whipped out a set of dynamites.

"Come on baseball for brains! We will annihilate anyone who hurts Juudaime!" Yamamoto silently nodded and his hand went to the wooden form of Shigure Kintoki, a special sword he inherited from his father a week prior.

Wait... annihilate... dangerous explosives... sword... Oh shi –

"EHHH? N- no! Hayato! Takeshi! Nothing happened! It was just a bad dream, that's all!" The two stared wide-eyed at the brunet. His orbs grew to the size of dinner plates. "Eto...I'm sorry! Eeep! Sorry, sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to call you by your first names! I – "

"JUUUUUUDAIIIMEE~ I am not worthy enough for you to call me by my fist name. Though I am _deeeeeply _touched by – " Gokudera's dramatic spot light was easily stolen by the jock.

"Hahaha! That's moving fast! It's only been a few weeks!" the taller-haired teen winked, implying something much more sinister. His cheeks couldn't help but turn tomato red. Gokudera caught this and barked at Yamamoto in return.

"HEY! Stop hitting on Juudaime!" the Italian's right fist balled threateningly as his left death gripped the jock's shirt. Takeshi laughed in reply.

"Hahaha! What were you thinking? Do you wanna move faster too? ...Hayato?" The baseball teen's breath blew against the other's ear.

Yamamoto is truly a wolf in sheep's clothing, Tsuna concluded. A malicious smirk was bound to be hiding behind that grin of his of his... Tsuna shuddered.

One the other hand, the silver-head caught the implications with his intelligent brain and flung the raven away out of sheer rage.

"Do-don't you EVER do that again!" stammered the teen, slightly twitching and blushing.

"_Do what?"_ Gokudera found Yamamoto's sickeningly, demented, yet so innocent question to be a mockery of his previous statement. A growl escaped Hayato's clenched teeth.

Tsunayoshi couldn't help but let soft chuckles escape his lightly pursed lips.

He missed times like these; the moments where everything was so... _perfect._

The two paused and stared at the giggling brunet. The duo admired the sight of their boss. His smile – the duo thought in unison – was equivalent to that of an angel. And slowly, they followed suit as well.

Not very far away, a certain baby perched on an old oak tree smirked. Reborn, after spending two months or so with the idiot, had found out three important things.

One: No matter how much of a spy he might have seemed like at first, the brunet was still – and most like forever be – an idiot.

Two: He tended to get very serious when it came to his "loved" ones.

Three: It was a fact to Reborn that the brunet knew more then he let on. However, it was only a matter of time before he got the information he wanted.

* * *

><p>Ten years into the future. . .<p>

His day was far beyond amusing. He sat in his dingy office doing that endless amount of paperwork. No matter how you look at it, paper work was the bane to all mafia bosses, whether they be in the past, present, or future.

His fingers raked through his brown locks. Tsunayoshi searched his desk and found what he was looking for. Mhhmmm, his Gummy Choco candy... He popped open the lid and the first one that landed on his palm was savored in his mouth before being swallowed. The fresh and tangy aroma – pineapple flavor, he deducted.

**Knock Knock**

He looked up and called the person into his beloved office. Shouichi Irie and Spanner entered his humble abode and sat them selves in front of him. Reflexively, he shoved the container of chocolate-covered gum drops into his desk. His finger was caught in the drawer handle in the process causing him to cry once in pain.

And... He forgot about the meeting... again.

Woopsy...

He quickly switched his demeanor.

Sawada Tsunayoshi frowned. He had to initiate a plan with the goal of improve his younger self's training. After all, the 'traveling to the future to save the world' incident was a way for his family started to step up their game and realize that the Mafia was no joke …

He looked around the room and eyes landed on another teen, dressed simply in a gray T-shirt and simple glasses.

"The future doesn't need saving...," he mussed out loud. Shouichi Irie, who sat in front of the brunet, chuckled.

"That we don't..." the orange haired technician stated in a factual tone, "They need to get stronger... But, we can't send them to the future like your past life. Any suggestions, Spanner?"

Complete with a wrench-shaped lollipop, the blond looked up uninterestedly from the new diagrams he had designed for Gola Moska version Infuse-Combat. He stopped tying for a moment to think.

"If you can't send them to the future," he moved his lollipop to the other side of his lips using his tongue. "Send them to a parallel past... Have Byakuran- san do it for you. After all, he does owe you a favor since you bought him that unlimited supply of marshmallows... You must regret it now huh?"

The other two in the room face-palmed. Why hadn't __they__thought of that? Tsunayoshi weakly smiled at Spanner in return for his suggestion.

Back on track, the brunet nodded.

"Then... I'll rely on you two to set it up~!" The boss's enthusiastic voice made the other two shiver. Damn, their boss was acting more and more like a certain white-haired marshmallow fre- (ahem) boss by the day.

After a moment of recovery, the two Vongola technicians gave a gesture of understanding.

"What period in time do you want them to be sent?"

"How about... Primo's."

"Sure. We can get that done with the help of the Millefliore boss. Oh, and can I have a Gummy Chocolate?" Irie looked at Tsuna pleadingly. The instantaneously boss froze.

"Eh.. hehehe... How did you know?" He took the container and handed them a few. Spanner shook his head, denying the treat. The bespectacled adult looked unimpressed. Sighing once he answered his boss' unanswered question.

"You know, you're more alike to Byakuran-sama more then you know. I wouldn't be surprised if you hid a pack of marshmallows in that desk of yours."

Once again the brunet visibly stiffened.

"I should have known," Irie shook his head dejectedly. For Kami-sama's sake! He was the _boss _of an important mafia family!

"... Spanner... May I have a lollipop shaped like a tuna fish?"

Irie and Spanner cringed at the thought of their now sweet-obsessed Vongola Decimo.

The two concluded something that day: love for sweets is contagious.

Present time. . .

"A – are you sure Reborn?" Now his encounter with his (not so) beloved male mist guardian was drawing near. Reborn's orbs sensed the worry and perhaps fear in the younger boy's voice.

"Do you doubt my ability to gather information?"

Tsuna stilled for a moment, "So, Lemme get this straight. There has been attacks on Namimori Students and they were left with watches on their chest...?"

Calculating eyes watched him like a predator to it's pray, "Yes."

"I... see," Tsuna smiled sadly.

"What do you plan to do, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn stated bluntly.

The brunet only laughed humorlessly for a moment, "Well, we have to deal with some Mafia criminals... That's all!"

His smile was abnormally sugar-coated. The infant could see it clearly now. The young boss candidate was desperate. But the question stand obviously. For _who _or _what_ and what for what purpose?

He duly noted the "_mafia criminals" _part. How- how did he know they we're dealing with convicts? Tsunayoshi was by no means just a simple teenager.

* * *

><p>"Neh, Tsuna, is there something on your mind?" Yamamoto asked, curiosity laced in his chippy tone. Gokudera leaned a bit closer, strands of his silver hair brushed against Tsuna's shoulder.<p>

"Ah! Take – I mean – Yamamoto and Gokudera, I want to ask you something. Something serious. Something that may be the cause of your death," the brunet spoke hesitantly. This time he is going to give them a choice.

"Takeshi's fine! Besides! Ask away!" Gokudera nodded feverishly, encouraging the question.

"I want... to take a moment to consider the consequences of being a mafioso," he paused for a moment, "and a normal life, where you weren't doing anything dangerous."

Gokudera's eyes widened considerably while Yamamoto's sharped into thoughtful half-lids.

"Juudaime... Are you asking us to be part of your mafia family?"

"...Yes. But – "

"Hahahaha! If being a mafioso would be as fun as it has been the past weeks, I'd gladly sign up!" This was, he realized, Takeshi's way of telling him that he enjoyed his company. It truly meant a lot to him.

He was on the brink of tears again.

Gokudera thought otherwise. How could this baseball idiot refer to _mafia_ like some shitty club activity? Was he mocking Juudaime?

"Why, you..." his eyes met his future boss'. It was clear that the brunet was waiting – in some way – for either a approval or a rejection.

"OF COURSE JUUDAIME! I WILL FOLLOW YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!" Gokudera promised boldly; his cheerful attitude gleamed off him causing him to shine brighter than a disco ball.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile. Tears of joy began to slip through his tear ducts and he quickly wiped them away.

"Thanks, guys; it means a lot more then you'll ever know to me," Tsuna pulled the two into a hug; Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't seem to mind.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked through the the gates of his house and strode slowly into the house.<p>

'His eyes are distant again,' Reborn noted before throwing a baseball aimed for the brunet's head.

Tsuna was worried again. No, he was beyond worried. Could he really bring his friends into this world of blood shed? He knew that Takeshi would do fine, but the guilt was killing him. He really wanted believe that dream. He wanted to happy for them, but guilt weighed his heart down, tailing with it any control he had.

He paused as a flying spheroid brushed his outgrown bangs. Reborn's aim was impeccable on a stand-still target. But his hyper intuition was a gift he intended to use to avoid his tutor's projectiles.

"Ah... Good after noon to you too... Reborn," his voice was cold again. Tsunayoshi couldn't help but inwardly flinch at his tone. This usually was a side effect from depression.

"Caiossu, Dame-Tsuna. Mama made tempura tonight." The baby continued to examine his student before hitching a ride on said boy's shoulder.

"Let's get inside," the brunet opened the door and took off his shoes while listening to I-Pin's disapproving squeals and Lambo's cocky retorts.

"I'm home!"

Without a second's notice, Bianchi snatched Reborn and pulled the hitman in a death grip.

"Ouuhhhh, welcome back Darling," the woman made her way back into the living room, still holding onto the infant.

Closing the door he headed up to his room,( tripped on the stairs) then grabbed a simple orange T-shirt, black baggy pants, and his undergarments. Walking through the corridors, he threw his clothes off and entered the shower.

Cold air caressed his skin as he stepped out of the restroom and made his was to his room. Upon stepping into his room, he paused.

"Tonight," the brunet's eyebrows scrunched up and his lips pulled into a frown. He made his way down the stairs, managing not to trip.

His body was not always working one with his mind. The muscle memories made him occasionally trip, fall, miss his mouth when scooping soup, etc.

His bowl was left half-empty as he dismissed himself from the dinner table.

Lambo gladly took his meal as I-Pin scolded him for doing so. Bianchi didn't seem to mind as she fed Reborn. Reborn, however... his thoughts strayed off as he went into his room and fell onto his bed, falling fast asleep.

_**Three hours later: 2 A.M.** _

His eyes fluttered open. A dreamless sleep, he thought. His eyes surveyed the room. Reborn wasn't there.

No – Reborn, no matter what time of day, would be watching him carefully.

Regardless of that fact, he had to start his self-employed mission on his own. Tsuna walked to his closet and slipped into a snug jacket.

Slowly, he zipped up the jacket and put the house keys into his pocket. Like a mouse, he creeps slowly down the stairs.

Sitting down to put on his shoes, the brunet's determined gaze looked back at his house once more.

"Baakkaa- Tsuuuna, Lambo-samaa wannntsss ccaaanndy." Tsunayoshi froze mid-step. His head snapped towards the figure; it was Lambo.

"Lambo," he whispered sternly, "No candies at this hour. You'll have bad teeth when you grow up and never be able to eat candies again!"

Lambo, still asleep, disregarded his warning, dragged his legs and "zombied" into the kitchen. The older Japanese boy took off his shoes and sighed. Swiftly, he snatched the five year old into his arms and escorted him into his mother's room.

His mother shifter a bit when Lambo was placed next to her.

"Come back soon, okay, Tsu-kun...?" Nana muttered under her breath.

The boss candidate gave a soft smile, "I know; I will mom. Good night."

The boy walked out of his mother's room, then the front door, and then out the gates. It didn't faze him to have his mom say that to him. After all, Nana Sawada knew more then she ever let anyone know.

Now, it was time to confront Rokudo Mukuro, one of his future mist guardians.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>THIS CHAPTER'S QUESTIONS:<strong>_**

****1. Did the characters act EXTREMELY OOC [Out of Character]?****

****2. Did you like the family interaction?****

****3. Was it rushed? (I hope it didn't feel rushed... cuz my Beta and I rushed to get it ready so we can post it on Halloween)****

****4. Likes? Dislikes? Possible improvements? Opinion? :)****

****5. Add as many emoticons as you can when you Review!  
>A friend of mine doesn't type with emoticons so I need to make a list for him or (as he said) "I won't make those things."<strong>**

****IMPORTANT: ******_**I want to change the title of this story (since a reviewer said this name was over rated), can you suggest some names you would like?**_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Posted 1031/2011.**

Beta'd by **Dream36 **on: 10/29-30/11


	5. Target V: Bullet I: Wisps of Illusion

****Disclaimer is in the first chapter****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Second Chance<strong>**

**This Chapter is a tad bit **weird**. So... Read the overall summery (for this chapter) at the bottom! :)**

_****EVERY EVENT IN THIS STORY IS NOT CANON. You have been warned. ****_

**Pairing-ish implied:**

_ 6927; 6918; 5927; (squint to find cuz it's there) R27_

****Bold- Sound effects or exaggeration******  
><strong>__Italics- Exaggeration or Thoughts(mostly Tsuna's)___**  
><strong>_Normal –Normal

* * *

><p><strong>Target V: Bullet I: Wisps of Illusion<strong>

**Third Person: Tsunayoshi Sawada**

_**Flash back. . . .**_

Red, blue, indigo, violet, green, yellow chandeliers hung majesty around the grand centered orange one that lit the room – the Vongola's prized ballroom. The stainless, checker-tiled marble floor gleamed with the dims colors of the rainbow.

"_In honor of our beloved Juudaime,"_ the man's voice had spoke volumes among the guests. His strides were long and elegant; his onyx shoes reflected the ballroom lights. The red lights, in particular, dyed his chaste white tuxedo. Amidst the silencing whispers and murmurers, shadows began to wane and rise marvelously along with the melody of Gokudera Hayato's piano recital.

Today was the festive celebration of Sawada Tsunayoshi's 35th birthday.

From a distance, it would seem that the shadow itself was nothing out of the norm. However, under closer inspection, there stood the host of the party – Sawada Tsunayoshi. Feared but revered, said boss stood on the sidelines of the orchestra of skillful dancers.

He carelessly spun the glass of blood red wine in his right hand. His back was slouched unceremoniously against the shadowed antique patterned walls.

_Gokudera was mind blowing – as usual. It's not secret this is why every woman involved with the mafia swoon over you._

Small chuckles left the brunet's amused lips. He was never fond of such unnecessary grand parties – in fact, he'd curse the person who thought of the invention of such a horrid event. But the joyous spark in his guardians' eyes were impossible to deny.

He was beyond content with his life. Although there were some – a lot – of paper work, meetings, assassinations, threats, (attempted) kidnappings, etc., that he had to constantly deal with; his family's smiles, laughs, and joys makes it worth. His family_ is_ his pride, joy, and it _is_ his link to sanity. His friends were irreplaceable, all of them.

Maybe he was going crazy, thinking about all this to himself.

But deep down, he knew that _this _is_ what_ he always wanted to become. He wanted to be someone _important, _someone who could _save_ others, someone that others could provide others a sense of security. It was thanks to his family that he is what he is; Tsunayoshi Sawada wouldn't change a thing.

His life was perfect... in a twisted sense. This caused him to chuckle to himself. A wimp, a practical nobody, metamorphosed into someone like himself all thanks to them, his precious peoples.

"Kufufufu, now, now. Our _guest of honor _should look more dignified," Rokudo Mukuro approached seamlessly striding from darkness, "It'd make us look bad. Now wouldn't it? Don't you agree, Tsunayoshi...? Are you not satisfied? There is no reason to hide in the shadows."

That playful trademark smirk showed intensely on the older man's features.

"No worries there Mukuro, I'm _very_ content," Tsuna said, stressing his notion to his Mist guardian, "Besides, how'd you find me? I'm pretty sure I hid my flames decently."

Mukuro took the wine from Tsuna's fingers and nonchalantly took a sip, "But of course my _dear,_ your _cackles_ on the other hand... are a completely different story."

The brunet couldn't help but roll hit eyes playfully and the older man's teasing. _Of course, this was _Rokudo Mukuro _he was talking with. The flirtatious, sadistic, and arrogant (but with in reason) Mist. _

"Now, shall we woo the room with our duo dance performance?" Rokudo held out a hand and Tsuna respectfully accepted.

This was a normal occurrence when they dance. When the notion of _dancing_ was introduced, it seemed like another nightmare the Reborn made into a reality. His first few lessons seemed weird and uncomfortable. Just when Tsuna thought he could _decently_ dance, Reborn introduced the idea of _dancing_ with his now, it was a nonverbal way of showing equal standing and appreciation; he enjoyed it. It was and still is a bonding meathod that seemed to work best with his more distant family members (Hibari, Chrome, and Mukuro). Eventually, he grew fond of dancing... among other things.

The music was upbeat and abruptly changing momentum; they moved along with the fierce melody. Eventually, the groups of dancers cleared the center to join the sidelines. The watchers were entranced. The dance looked like a mix between tango and samba – a demon struck as the angel returned the blow. It seemed like a battle, yet their movements harmonized the other's.

Tsuna, unlike his spectators, wasn't keen on watching themselves dance silently and so, he decided to spark a conversation with his dance partner.

"Mukuro, humor me, why did you always wear that ...smile of yours? Back when we first met... It was a bit unnerving," Tsuna's quizzical voice was bellow a whisper. However, the guardian's trained ears had not missed the question.

"Hm, you of all people should not be asking. You know it was _far_ from a smile. It was a _smirk. _I don't 'smile'. It pains me to know you degraded it so far. It almost make me sound like, in _dear Kyouya's_ terminology, a herbivore."

"Mukuro, you're avoiding it question," was the small hiss that Mukuro got in reply.

Tsunayoshi looked up and saw the mouthing of words.

Their strides slowed and the music calmed. With the final note, Gokudera's recital was over.

Moments later, they made their way from the center of attention and back into the comforts of the shadowed wall.

With a somewhat leisure expression, he bid Tsunayoshi farewell. He then dissolved with the shadows, leaving Tsuna with several wisps of mist flames, in which too, vanished.

And to the Brunet's bemusement, the answer was a puzzle.

**Present . . .**

"_Wearing a__ mask is a great way to hide pain and best when trending from hurt... or so it felt. It seems our dance has come to an end. Until we meet again, arrivederci ... Tsunayoshi Sawada."_

He stopped. He finally here. The dark opening was missing its door and he couldn't help but feel irked him. Without easing him, the clouds also seem to part right between the tall, broken- down building. From the heavens, a dreary light seemed to cause Kokuyo's shadows to grow. With it, Tsuna's body was hidden in a cloak of darkness.

"_Focus on drawing your essence as small as possible. Make yourself vanish. Become one with your senses." His_ Reborn's voice rung clearly through his head.

Tsunayoshi immediately felt a wave of familiarity, yet the sensation in his body told otherwise. He felt warm spread through his body, but at the same time, he felt like himself shrink.

In reality, he was still the same, but an average person would've walked right pass him and didn't notice. Since flames are a part of a being, without the presence of flames, the user will seem to vanish – to some scale.

When the tingling feeling in his body began to calm, Tsuna hesitantly stepped forward.

In the back of his mind, he was urging himself to go and confront his (hopefully) future Mist guardian.

_But he was afraid._ Not afraid of the Mist guardian himself, but the consequences he would face if Tsunayoshi Sawada fails – he would perhaps never meet Mukuro again.

The idea frightened him. The young boss candidate didn't want to permanently loose his creepy brother-like figure. He didn't _need_ Mukuro to be the one he cherished; he just didn't want to put more threat on other's life. And without Mukuro, his chances of meeting Chrome was almost non-existent. Tsuna knew his choice of deciding to come here to change a possible future stupid and unreasonable, but Tsunayoshi Sawada is human.

He was human and humans were selfish creatures.

Should he leave and follow the original events based on his unclear memories? Should he have risked it? If he just went with the events, his current assembled family would have gotten hurt. And, he selfishly chose his family's safety. But what if he did skrew this up? Mukuro and Chrome _are_ part of his family?

Should he go back? Shall he cower away while he still has the chance? So many questions with little to no answers.

"Herbivore."

Malicious, sheer malice in that tone of voice, only one person would use that word. It sent chills down his spine –

He spun at lightning speed and ducked the dodge Hibari Kyouya's tonfa pleasantly sent him – the one aimed at his face. The other swiftly approached as well, and Tsunayoshi bent his knees and sprung backwards into the building.

_Just my luck._

That brief moment that Tsuna was defenseless in the air, the skylark recoiled and struck. Tsuna could only see the silhouette of the renowned prefect as said male's tonfa sent him crashing into a wall.

"What exactly are you doing here?" the man's shoes clicked softly on the cement floor as he neared the boy. Holding his stomach, Tsuna slowly got up, using the wall as a support. His grip on his stomach tightened as he shifted

"I-I was go-going t-to find out who wa-was behind the attacks re-recent-recently," Tsuna's voice was at a bare whisper, almost unheard.

Hibari's eyes sparked with a dangerous glint as he stood there for a moment, "Wrong answer."

With that, the younger of the two tensed. Leaning his back against the wall, he threw his hands up defensively.

_Deception._

"HIE! Wait! No! No! I'm here to talk!" Tsuna opened the eyes he hadn't realized he closed. Glinting warningly, the tonfa was a mere inch from the bridge of his nose.

"Oya, the herbivore wishes to speak? Now, speak," Hibari's voice rung throughout the building in several eerie echos. The brunet's breath hitched as the tonfa was placed right on his neck.

Suddenly realizing the space between the two had closed consideribly, Tsuna managed to stutter out:

"I-I want to -to t-talk to you i-in p-p-person."

The skylark's eyes seemed to narrow impossibly, considering the fact his eyes were already a very sharp. Hibari's lips dipped and his eyebrows scrunched.

"My patience is running thin. Now. Speak."

"N-no! I'm s-serious! I – I'm just here to t-talk... I know about y-your... situation...," Tsuna's voice was panic – or so he hoped it seem like so. Reassuringly, he added "I want to help you."

Tsunayoshi raised his eyes to meet the person's in front of him. He knew for a fact that the person he was talking to is –

"Kufufu, how interesting. You seem to have known all along."

Mukuro Rokudo himself.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Important<span> Author's note:**

**NOTICE 1:_This story had NOT BEEN ABANDONED_**. School work has been taking a lot of my time. I only have about 6hours of sleep each day (since i also have school and shit on weekends). -sigh- I honestly think this chapter is a disappointment. I don't know, I just think you readers deserve better.

**NOTICE 2: _This is un-beta-ed._ **I just finished this chapter and I have to leave for a week. Thus not enough time to do the beta exchange thingy.

**NOTICE 3: _This is_ PART ONE _of the Mukuro Arc. (hence the "Bullet I" thing on the title)_**

**Chapter Summary (since this chapter's a bit confusing): **

_The story starts off with a flashback of Tsuna's 35th birthday celebration. It shows that Tsuna has developed into a more laid-back, mature, and open personality. It also shows how much Tsuna cares for his family (his friends), including the more canon distant ones like Mukuro. The flashback ends and Mukuro basically gives Tsuna the reason why he was always putting up fake expressions: _he didn't want to trust again only to be betrayed again. _This wills Tsuna to the notion of confronting Mukuro._

_While Tsuna debates weither to confront Mukuro or not, Hibari finds him, tonfa'd him into a wall, and interrogates him. And so, for some (ahem) unknown reason, Hibari turns out to be Mukuro. ~ End of Chappie & to be continued. :}_

**_I'm EXTREMELY SORRY that I haven't posted lately. But do know that I read all your reviews. I didn't actually think this story would be so well received since I wrote this out of pure self enjoyment. So, _Thank you_ all for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter!_**

**MAIN QUESTION: **

**1)** I was wondering, would you like me to post MORE OFTEN with chapters that are shorter (1k-2k words) or post LONGER chapters with LESS frequent updates(3k-7k)?

****2) Did the characters act EXTREMELY OOC [Out of Character]?****

**3)** What were your overall opinion on the explanations?

****4) Likes? Dislikes? Possible improvements? Opinion? :)****

5) Do you like the chapter summary? Should I include it in my stories to help (if it did any good at all) you awesome readers?

**_6)__This whole Tsuna personality change thing, tell me if you like it. I just wanted to add more depth onto him (since this basically a Tsuna-centric fan fiction.)_**

**If you are unclear, PLEASE do ask. I'd be happy knowing that you cared enough to want to understand this story! And thanks again for spending your time to read this! :)**


	6. Target VI: Bullet I: There For You

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chance<strong>

**You know... my weird writing... crazy ideas... the norm.**

**MAJOR WARNING:**

1) _**EVERY EVENT IN THIS STORY IS NOT CANON. You have been warned.**_

2) **_Tsuna is a complete drama queen. He's dramatic and cannot think clearly. _**

3) _**Evident**_**_ change in writing style._**

4) _**UN-Beta-ed**_

**Pairing-ish implied:**

_Strongly 6927; 8059_

**Bold- English, Sound effects, or exaggeration  
><strong>_Italics- Exaggeration or Thoughts(mostly Tsuna's)__**  
><strong>_Normal –Normal

* * *

><p><strong>Target VI: Bullet I: There For You<strong>

**Kokuyo Land**

**{First Person: Tsunayoshi Sawada}**

I was led deeper into the building. My nose was attacked by the familiar scent of just-processed copper; in other words, blood. And a faint scent of... cherry blossoms? Perhaps I am just... paranoid. The dim light was not helping my abnormally heightened senses.

Glass shards reflected dull light as I stepped on a few. Amazingly, it didn't penetrate my shoes. After all, considering my luck, it was almost a small miracle.

The bits of wooden boards that were scattered around the floor. The cement area was tainted in blood; however it was surprisingly silent was we stalked deeper into the building.

Mukuro stopped abruptly and walked a faster; his pace constantly changing.

**Click**

**Click. Clack, click.**

**Clack. Click**

**Clack.**

**Pause.**

**Click...**

The heals of his shoes clicked in an unusual pattern... In the future, Mukuro always took long, drifting, and – more often than not – silent steps. Perhaps... A code! No, more like... a warning. It was most likely something along the lines of 'wait and attack on my command.'

After all, this illusionist likes toying with emotions and push reactions without rushing. Finally, we came to a stop. And for a long eternity, silence seemed to ensue; in reality it was only several seconds. A blood-chilling tingle shot through my spine.

The hinges in the bent door frame were broken. Luminously, the moonlight was strained through curtains in the far back of the broken concrete room. When I took the first step after him, the smell of blood assaulted me once more; the room was practically marinated in it!

"Kufufu, come have a seat. I don't bite... _that_ hard."

He walked ahead of me and planted himself on the couch. The streams of light filtered through the broken window behind him. Mukuro pat the circular table in front of him. The edges were faded in the darkness and the lighting made it look unsteady.

Although the though the table didn't come as much as a surprise. After all, this _was _a theater room at some point.

"I'll stand," my voice seemed so odd. So uncharacteristic serious. Something I didn't enjoy. My gazed trailed back to that smile of his.

_He's up to something._

That was the first thought that came to mind when that playful smile – smirk as he once called it – was mockingly placed on his face.

My heart clenched. It was so obvious. That slight dip in his eye brows. His eyes. Those heterochromic eyes were the biggest flashing neon sign. Sadness hidden behind a mask.

_How could I have missed it?_

A lie, a facade that many years ago that I didn't realize was fake. It was obvious, yet I didn't realize sooner. Now, here I am, next to him when he's unconsciously suffering. The fear of betrayal chains him toward the idea that he doesn't need friends to support him.

Even if he ever did realize, he had always refused help. 'A sign of weakness' as he once stated nonchalantly.

My mist guardian's Pride is deadly. Heck, most of the Vongola treasured their own form of Pride, fighting and defending it until their last breaths. Foolish, others would say, but humans are foolish creatures. Myself more than others.

Rokudo Mukuro's Pride was – is – one of his strengths, as well as the double edged sword that sealed his fate _that_ night. A night much like this one; the cloudless sky and still night. His parting word were one of a broken man...

_'Leave now, Tsunayoshi. This is not your battle to fight.'_

"Kufufu, foolish little boy, you don't seem to realize the killing intent leaked in this room. You're not normal."

I snapped out of my daze. Years of psychological experience nullified that particular sense or hightened it at times. It so seems that years of experience rendered my intuition immune to Mukuro's level of killing intent.

_I should be on my guard. I have to rouse the paranoia, the self preservation, and trust that my body will react quick enough to keep me alive._

It was _no longer _safe around him. He wouldn't hesitate to _kill me_. He isn't _my _Rokudo Mukuro. My heart seemed to tighten at the realization. Saying the obvious was painful; it was like scrubbing a wound raw with alcohol. But, I_ knew_ this, so why reminisce and react like a sentimental drama queen now?

The answer was simple: I don't want to believe that fact. Drama queen as I may be, it was heart wrenching to admit.

"Now, tell me. Who are you? What is your objective? How did you see through my illusion?" Mukuro's voice was playful yet laced with a deadly aura. The slight flicker in his aura flame signaled amusement.

"Uhm, my name's Sawada Tsunayoshi. I want to help you, of course it comes with a deal. And... uhm..." Should I tell him? Will it raise suspicions? No. That would be foolish. Not until –

"And...?" Mukuro was now still and his voice pressed for an answer. Ken, Chikusa, and the rest of the Kokuyo gang were positioned in the shadows. It was as clear as day that they didn't trust me. And from experience, I wouldn't place my trust on a stranger either. They were watching, waiting, and poised to strike when the believed that I've become threat.

But this is not the time or place to think about that.

Enemy turf; this is territory and so, I must not falter. Prepare to fight or flight at any given moment. I closed my eyes and concentrated. A vague layout of the area began to form in my mind. Like how I had sensed Gokudera a while back, I began to concentrate harder to define the smaller details. Thanks to much practice in this body, I'm finally able to grasp the amount of concentration needed to scan a smaller area and identify the person the flame belongs to. Much like DNA patterns, flame signatures are unique to that of the person.

Two people were behind him. Three others were spread out around the corners. Another was hidden skillfully behind Mukuro's couch. In that person's reach was Fuuta.

"And I could tell you were an illusion because of my... sixth sense." A half truth; it's not completely true but he doesn't need to know just yet. I offered a gentle smile. The atmosphere seem to thicken as he considered what I said.

A flame; it was very small but evidently still there. I focused harder on that signature. It was so familiar... just like... Kyouya's!

_Shoot._

But there can't be a miss calculation! I was sure he wouldn't confront Mukuro yet. But that would make sense. So many people here, beated and bleeding. Why the room smelled so strongly of processed copper. But how? I was_ sure_ that Kyouya wouldn't make his move yet. Unless someone was interfering. And that person could only be one person. One person with such capabilities.

"Oya, is that so?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice; I forgot about Mukuro.

Before he gave me a chance to respond –

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Household<strong>

**{Third Person POV}**

"Tch!" Being without answers always landed Gokudera Hayato in an unmistakably bad mood. However, he was not the only one. Yamamoto Takeshi sat on his friend's couch. With much surprise, they were currently now situated at Gokudera's apartment.

Both contemplating what they should do.

"So what do we know?" the jock's voice was rarely ever this serious. Normally, Hayato would have worri- no. Gokudera Hayato would have bluntly suspected that an UMA came and replaced the baseball nut with an impostor. Which would have led the bomber to blunder about the infinite possibilities of confronting one of those mysterious creatures.

Back to the topic at hand, Gokudera stopped this pacing for a moment, and then resumed in a moment's notice.

Yamamoto decided to start, "Apparently, school's closed down because students have been attacked. Luckily we received a note from Juudaime that told us to skip school... It could have been dangerous."

"Danger does not matter when it involves Juudaime!"

Yamamoto couldn't agree more. So to show his appoval, he gave a knowing gaze to the other family member.

"So... facts?

"Right. First, we know that Juudaime, Reborn-san, and ranking Fuuta are missing. But why would Juudaime leave a note and not say where he's going? "

_Something's missing, _the experienced mafioso sneered, _but what?_

He did **not **like being toyed with. And with Juudaime missing, things can get very ugly. Quickly at that.

"Sasagawa-senpai, and some others are in the hospital..."

Silence greeted the baseball player's statement. Apprehensively, the clock ticked.

"Maa! All this thinking's really gnawing on brain!"

Abruptly, the sliver-haired bomber stopped mid step. As if solving the word's greatest jig saw puzzle, Gokudera's head shot up and his eyes instantly became a 100 watt gleam.

_Gnawing! That's it!_

"TEETH!"

Yamamoto jerked, eyes wide. He could have swore the other just said 'teeth'... "Eh? Did you miss your dentist appointment?"

"Of course not!" the genius instantaneously snapped.

Gokudera paused, and then he seemed to realize Yamamoto was there. And it took another second to notice that _Yamamoto Takeshi _was the one that gave him the clue. But right now, he could care less!

"A lead! I have a theory as to where Juudaime may be!" Takeshi's sharp gaze signaled comprehension and he ushered the other to continue.

"You realize that the injured students are all missing their teeth right?"

Nod.

"The amount of teeth their missing relates to a number. Like, turf-head's missing five and apparently a prefect was missing four. Ranking Fuuta's been missing as well. The teeth can be an... indicator of sorts. Perhaps..."

"Ranking?... it's very likely now that you think of it," Yamamoto whispered to himself, "Then, their teeth must be like... a score board or something! You know, the higher the number the better they are or something!"

Hayato blinked, perhaps the idiot wasn't as ba–

"Then again! Maybe it's the latest trend or something! You know, like loosing two front teeth relates to the amount of pain you can endure. And maybe it's just a coincidence that the kid's missing as well."

_I take that all back. Once a baseball nut, forever an idiot._

"Coincidence? Not likely. Nothing's a coincidence when it involves … mafio – … – so. SHIT!"

Realization hit Gokudera like a ton of bricks, coated in gold, and wrapped in iron, and lead plates.

And in a matter of seconds, Yamamoto was, once again, utterly lost. The silver haired teen roughly shoved his hands into his pocket and fished out his cell phone and clicked '4'.

_Speed dial, _the raven-haired teen concluded. _But why? … wait … mafioso … are Italian yakuza … right? Yakuza, Tsuna … … Oh, no._

" … _**Yeah, I'm in Japan. So? Anyways, I need you to hack into Vongola Data Base and give me the recent criminal outbreaks and abandoned areas in Namimori, Japan. . . Tch. Of course. . . Right. Make it snappy; your salary depends on it!"**_

Grunting, the bomber shifted his gaze back at the only other person in the room. Then, Gokudera reluctantly placed his phone back into his pocket.

"So, who and how is this person you just called going to help us find Tsuna? Is he involved in the mafia too?" Yamamoto inquired, slightly amused by the fluency of Gokudera's English. Gokudera looked slightly surprised that the idiot figured out that much. But quickly hid it.

"Yeah, he's a professional hacker. Tch, despite being a 'professionally cool law breaker' - in his words - he's a complete idiot. He goes by the name 'Matt' or 'Mail Jeeves'. He said he made his code name after some anime hacker character he worships."

"I see," Yamamoto nodded to himself. It was obvious he didn't. "... So, Tsuna?"

Gokudera's mood seemed to dampen, "I... we need to wait until Matt calls back; he's getting hacking into Vongola for us as we speak. We can't pinpoint Juudaime until we get the information."

His voice dropped an octave, with it, his voice grew stern and hush.

"Until then, get ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Venice, Italy<strong>

**{Third Person POV /Slight First Person : Reborn}**

Reborn – for the most part – was pleased.

He trusted that Dame-Tsuna to behave for a few hours; at least long enough for him to get this meeting over with. However, it seems that the boy had gone missing for about 5 hours. Since no ransom notes were found, it was safe to assume that Tsuna was up to something – like always.

Besides that, contacts have informed him of Gokudera's little hacker attempting to hack in to the Data Base. Luckily for his student's family, he was a mile ahead of them. Being the great hit man he was, he intended for Gokudera to receive the data if asked. And so, he arranged the Vongola technicians to 'slip' them that data.

However, it would have been a lot easier if the hot-headed teen just called.

Then again... he never left them his contact number, whoops.

No matter, now he had to deal with Nono's brat – Xanxus, was it? – and get this meeting over with. And to decide what to do with Tsunayoshi. Now to find the location to which the meeting is held.

The lights in the long well-endowed hall flickered slightly as he opened the entrance of a bar. Chattering grew hush as they realized who just stepped in.

Reborn. The best hit man known to exist in the Mafia. His fame made him an urban legend to those peacefully unaware and a nightmare to those who's been on this demon's bad side. The infant walked steadily though the gap that the others had formed.

He sat on the bar counter and the blond bartender pauses, castes him an unperturbed stare, and continues to concoct another drink. Seeing past his purple shades, the bartender grunted in acknowledgment.

"I'd like to order," Reborn spoke, nonchalant. His eyes were transfixed on the glass the man was wiping.

_Left. Right. Right. Left. Right._

The bartender's voice boomed; he seemed somewhat annoyed: " Rather, do you want the regular?" {A/N:! If you wish to under stand the 'code', read the section at the bottom!}

_So, it seems he knows the code._

"Originally, i thought about getting an espresso. Espresso still stands." For the heck of it, Reborn threw in a smug smirk just irritated the bartender off even more.

"Or I could get you some milk, kid," the blond retorted, self-satisfied. However, he started to make the espresso.

"Make it with extra cream."

Still with his back towards Reborn, the man's lip twitched into a small smirk.

Moments later, the bartender was back; frown in place and espresso in hand.

"That would be 2.36 euros, but it's on the house," he muttered before turning back to his work.

Taking that as a cue, he looked at his espresso and smirked. And he took a sip before leaving the doors.

5th Floor, room number 74 at Valire Hotel. Meeting starts at 2:40 am and ends at 3:15 am.

_Now, lets get this over and done with._

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori, Japan<strong>

**Third Person (leaning towards Mukuro Rokudo)**

Pinned against the floor, Tsunayoshi starred at Mukuro. Absolute shock bled through all the emotions the rained down upon him. Mukuro, however, had a freakishly predator-like grin. A moment later, the boy realized Mukuro's trident rested dangerously on his neck.

"What is it that you gain from helping _me? What is your goal? What is it you wish to achieve?"_

If possible, Tsuna's eyes just grew bigger. After moments of silence, Tsuna spoke softly.

"Cut me with the trident, the one that with the ability to posses a person."

Those heterochromic eyes widen and just as quickly, they morphed into a bleak stare.

Adapting a monotonous voice, Mukuro spoke slow and impassively.

"Oya? And what makes you think I have something like that in my possession?"

"Because I know you. And I trust that I know you."

Tsuna knew that this was was stupid and Reborn would have his heard if he knew of this. Because it was like jumping on thin ice.

It didn't matter now. Ideas, plans, and what ever else that he had up his sleeves fled his mind when this idea stuck him. But he needed to get cut from the trident first. He needed Mukuro to be in possession of his body.

And then, and only then, will he be able to spark trust his cautious gaurdian back.

Mukuro threw his head back, laughing at the brunet's words. Trust. _Trust? _It seemed so _foreign._ It ceased to _exist_ a long, long time ago.

"You. Hahaha! Y-you!" Hysterical laughter boomed through the room. After several minutes, Mukuro's voice toned down as he met the stern resolve gaze from the brunet.

_He isn't joking... How interesting._

"_You're not joking." _

It was not a question, but a simple statement. The statement alone was an observation. Mukuro then made a mistake; his stare drifted to the brunet's caramel brown orbs. The pent-up emotions inside the youngster's body was made loud and clear.

They were similar in several aspects. But they were of two different planets all together. Inside Tsuna's eyes, Mukuro was bombarded by a hysteria of emotions ranging from guilt to shock to... happiness?

Like a kid with a brand new fascination, the Mist inched closer. His own eyes boring into the young boss's soul.

Tsuna stiffened at the close contact, but realized how the distance between them began to lessen at each passing second.

Time – all together – seemed to stop when the older prison escapee neared Tsuna; their noses touched.

Mukuro wanted to know why. Why was this mere boy able to conjure these feelings. These emotions that should have died along with his life.

_To get my answers,_ Mukuro reasoned to himself_, the fastest way is to comply. No harm can come to me and if there were to be any, his life will be hanging on a tiny piece of rotten thread._

Backing away from the stiff brunet's face, Mukuro chuckled a bit to himself. _This boy was just a hormonal teenager_, he concluded. Evidence to support this was the pink blush dusted on the others cheeks.

"Kufufu, as you wish, Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>… DONE. For now. Chapter summary<strong>**** [(main points (in note form... kinda)]: ****

** • **Tsuna confronts Mukuro... and gets mentally dramatic (?)

** •** At Gokudera's apartment, Yamamoto and Gokudera figure out that Tsuna is most likely in danger. And so, he calls a hacker so get data from the Vongola Data Base.

** •** Reborn is in Venice, Italy due to attend a meeting with Vongola Nono; it's main topic was on Xanxus and Tsunayoshi, the Vongola X canidates. He already knows of Tsuna's disappearance and doesn't seem the least bit worried. The hit man was also informed of Gokudera's little hacker; Reborn decides to give them the information.

** •** Tsuna suddenly requests to get cut by the trident. After weighing the pros and the cons, Mukuro decides to comply. For what reason? You'd just have to find out in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Code:<strong>**

****1) How did the bartender know Reborn was looking for the location?****

" **R**ather, do you want the regular?"  
>" <strong>O<strong>riginally, i thought about getting an espresso. Espresso still stands."

" **O**r I could get you some milk, kid."

**" ******M******ake it with extra cream."**

****2) Starting time and ending time?****

** 2.36 euros; Round to the nearest ten minutes: 2:40 = Start of the meeting.**

** 2.36 euros are approximately 3.15 USD. And so, 3:15 would be the ending time.**

****3) What Floor?****

**The bartender did several motions before asking for Reborn's order: ``**_Left. Right. Right. Left. Right.``_

_Five motions, fifth floor._

_**4) What room number?**_

_You take the 2.36 (the euros) and multiply it by 3.15 (the USD). You get 7.434; round to the nearest tenths. You end up with 7.4 or better known as room 74. _

_**5) What hotel?**_

_Remember those five rubs on that shiny glass cup? Your wish for knowledge is beginning to unfold! -rubs invisible mustache- Take the standard alphabet... and start at Z and go back 5 letters. And you get... V. and then I just chose "Valire" as the Hotel name. Lame right? _

_But, ahhh wells, code's never been my forte._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Questions: <strong>**

**_**1) **_******Did you like the chapter? Fine, meehhh, or something along the lines of: "It was horrible, go jump off a cliff." (Unfortunately – or fortunately – there aren't many, if any, cliffs near the place I live.)****

**_**2)**_****** Improvements? Dislikes? Concerns? Questions? OOC?****

****_3) _Can you predict what Tsuna's plan is? Shout out to those who guessed it right in the next chapter to those that do! So leave your guess the bottom! owo  
><strong>**

**_**MOST IMPORTANT THINGs! PLEASE READ BELOW:  
><strong>_**************_ Please _******take a moment to ******_**thank**_****** Dream36 for being my beta for a few chapters! Unfortunately, she can no longer beta this story due to personal issues, but I would really appreciate it if you leave her a simple "Thank you" note (addressed to her) in your review! I promise I won't take 4 months to update if you do! ****

******I will not FOR SURE, be updating this month. I am an 8********th******** grader and I have CST (California State Test) tomorrow and several numerous test like that for the next 3 weeks in history, math, science, and literature. MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES!  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dear Dream36,<strong>**

(Insert indent for formalities' sake) Thank you oh so very much for taking time out of your day to help me improve this story. I find it quiet tiresome to look over my own work; I look at it and I just want to push it aside (better yet, throw my laptop aside). I honestly do not understand how you could read my 'unedited' stories and not do the same (besides the abuse your laptop part. I meant the "push it aside" part)! It confuzzles me. But I am grateful, none the less, that you even spare a second glance. Now, I want to take this time and thank you for your assistance thus far.

(Indent) I can honestly say, the first time you PM'ed me about the beta thing, I was so excited – elated to be more exact. And when I found that you were so easy to talk to, it was like icing on cake. There was that one time where I sent you that file (chapter 3 I believe), and half of it was in CAPS. LOL, that was weird. I'm still very sorry for that incident. But the funny thing was, I didn't realize and you didn't seem to get mad! (And I was very grateful for that too!)

(Indent) So before this short letter thingy is done, I would like to take the time to thank you once again. It was such a privilege of having you as my first beta.

You have my eternal gratitude,

Michelle

* * *

><p><strong>Posted on: 417/2012**

**Status: Un'beta'ed**


End file.
